Aletha
by safariwriter
Summary: A stranger saves Theodred and after some convincing agrees to return to Edoras with Theodred and his party. Adventure and Romance ensues. TheodredOC R&R.
1. Aletha

**A/N-** Hello! This is my first LOTR story. It's already completed in handwriting and now I just need to type it. As you can see it isn't a normal pairing so I hope its something different and you guys like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Lord Of The Ring Characters... Aletha is my character though.

* * *

"Eomer, take your party to the back. We shall surround them before we attack." Theodred ordered his cousin. Eomer nodded and turned his stallion around. He signaled for his men to follow him and they disappeared behind a group of trees. After giving Eomer some time to get ready Theodred gave the signal to attack.

Theodred's men entered the battle first, but were quickly followed by Eomer's group. The men quickly dispersed and killed off the small band of orcs they had come across with no losses and only a few injured. "Pile up the bodies and burn them." Theodred ordered. The men started piling up the dead orc bodies, but before they could light them on fire arrows started assaulting the group from the forest they were next to.

"More orcs! Get back to the horses! Prepare to fight!" Theodred yelled. His horse turned in circles as he watched his men fall from the surprise attack. On one turn he looked into the line of trees and saw an arrow coming at him. He was able to dodge it, but another arrow pierced his arm. The orcs emerged from the forest and the remaining men met them head on. Theodred used his good arm to fight and trusted his horse to lead him through the battle. He saw another orc taking aim at him, but before the monster fired another arrow hit and killed it. Eomer was unable to see who saved him for more orcs rushed him. As the battle continued Theodred occasionally saw the mysterious arrows flying at the orcs.

When the battle was finished Theodred looked around, finding some men dead, another few injured, and other exploring the edges for more orcs. "Eomer, report." He said as he walked over to his cousin.

"Seven are dead, twelve others are injured. It is amazing we survived."

"It seems we had some help." Theodred said as he saw one of the arrows and tore it from one of the orc's bodies.

"An elf? There are no elfin kingdoms near here though." Eomer said as he too studied the arrow.

"I do not believe it was an el. They do not usually help us anyways." Theodred responded to Eomer's statement.

"Lord Theodred, Lord Eomer, we've found someone." Gamling called from the forest's edge. They walked over and could hear someone yelling at the men who were holding the person captive.

"Let me go you overgrown pigs!" The person yelled as they tried to fight off Eothain, who was currently in charge of holding the person. Eomer walked over to the hooded person and took one of their arrows. "Hey! That's mine!"

"You helped us." Theodred stated after examining the arrow after Eomer had given it to him.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Gamling asked.

"Go look at some of the orcs." The person spat.

"What's your name?" Eomer asked. This time the person stayed quiet and ignored Eomer's question. "I asked you for your name!" Eomer growled. He grabbed the person's hood and pulled back revealing long blonde hair. "A woman?"

"What? Surprised a woman can shoot so well?" The woman asked. Her blue eyes looked up and glared at the man whose hand was just leaving her hood. The woman crossed her arms over her just making the rest of the cloak fall behind her shoulders. She was wearing a leather top that just covered her top. The same leather material was used to make some pants that hugged her body. She had on some tall black boots that almost went up to her knees. Her hair was in a loose braid that hung down to her mid back. Two soldiers held her bow and arrows and her sword was strapped around her waist. Theodred guessed that there was at least one dagger hiding in her boots.

"My cousin means no insult; we just are not used to seeing a woman that is able to fight." Theodred said. The woman's eyes snapped from glaring at Eomer to studying Theodred.

"Well you are forced to learn when you live alone." The woman said after a minute.

"Come back to Edoras with us." Theodred offered.

"Why should I?" The woman asked skeptically.

"You just saved our prince." Eothain said behind the girl.

"You're a prince?" The girl asked looking at Theodred again.

"Aye, my father is King Theoden." Theodred said. "Giving you a place to sleep is the least we can do. It is also not safe for anyone to be living alone in dark times such as these, especially a woman."

"My lords, the orcs are burning, shall we break camp up wind?" A soldier asked coming into the clearing where the others were interrogating the woman.

"Yes, let's go." Theodred said. "Bring the girl as well." Eothain nodded and followed his captain out of the forest with the girl in front of him. He handed the girl to Gamling who was already on his horse. The soldiers waited for Eomer and Theodred until they were ready to go. "We ride north tonight!" Theodred called. The group instantly took of, away from the scene of the battle that had recently taken some of their comrades' lives.

Eventually he group stopped at the side of a cliff to break camp. "You can use this blanket. The soldier who it belonged to died in the last battle." Eomer said, throwing a bundle at the girl who was sitting a few steps away from the men and the fire they were huddling around.

"I don't need it right now, thank you." The girl said, leaving the blanket sitting where it had dropped.

"Then come sit near the fire. The plains get cold at night." Gamling said. The girl thought about it for a moment before sighing and moving to sit next to the older man. "What is you name?"

"Aletha. What is your name?" Aletha asked.

"I am Gamling and that is Eothain." He pointed to the man who had been holding Aletha captive in the forest. "That is-"

"Eomer and Theodred." Aletha finished for Gamling.

"You know who we are?" Theodred asked.

"You already said that you were the son of Theoden and you kept calling Eomer your cousin." The men's astonished faces did not disappear so Aletha rolled her eyes and continued. "I said I lived along, but that does not mean I am stupid and I do not know what is going on in the lands where I roam." The men's faces returned to normal, but the group remained still remained silent. "If you four are done questioning me, I am going to go get some sleep." Aletha smiled and returned to where she had been sitting under the cliff again. Within a few minutes she was asleep and almost oblivious to the world around her.

"Interesting woman." Eothain muttered.

"Yes, very interesting." Theodred agreed. His eyes stayed on the sleeping woman for a few more minutes before he returned to the conversation his friends were holding around the camp fire.


	2. The Fords of Isen

**A/N-** So here's chapter 2. Not much to say really. I should have the next chapter up in a couple days, but no promises. Thank you to my one reviewer! Maybe some of you other readers can review as well? Please?

Again, usual disclaimers apply.

**Sarahbarr17**- Thank you for your review! Um, I only watched the movie, I know it's sad, but I'm usually busy with sports and school and reading time is hard to come by. I will put in the ambush in this chapter, but if it is not too correct, I am sorry. Theodred does survive; if he did not this would be a really really short story. Some things will be changing, but not too horribly. Aletha does have somewhat of a temper sometimes. She'll be good for the most part, but if she sets her mind to something, most of the time she'll go through with it. She did live alone so she grew up headstrong and defending herself; the reason you won't find out for a long time though, sorry. I'll try to work on my habit of putting an 's' with anyway.

* * *

The Rohirrim's camp was silent with a few men up watching for anything out of the ordinary. Eothain was one of those men and he sat next to the same fire from the night before. The others were sleeping in their blankets around the fire trying to stay warm, but not get too hot. The fire had brought Eothain into its hypnotic grip and had yet to show signs of dying. A lone howl broke him from the fire's trance, but after deciding it was only one wolf far away and not a pack moving closer, he relaxed back into his thoughts and watching the fire. A branch snapping brought Eothain back to reality again. His head snapped up and his eyes scanned the area. They locked on a shadowy figure that was pressed up against the cliff. Eothain got up and sighed when he realized it was Aletha trying to sneak out of the camp. 

"Eothain, what is it?" Theodred asked as he woke up for his shift.

"Aletha is trying to leave." Eothain answered. He pointed over to where Aletha's shadowy figure was creeping away. Theodred sighed and got up from his blanket.

"Go to sleep, my friend. It's my watch anyways. I shall go get her." Eothain nodded and walked over to the fire and laid out his bed roll. Theodred got up and walked up behind Aletha as she stalked past the last few sleeping soldiers. "Aletha, what are you doing?"

"Theodred!" Aletha jumped, looking at the man. "I… I'm… I need some privacy."

"You should not be going off alone. It is not safe and you don't even have your weapons! There could still be orcs or other creatures out there that could hurt you!"

"I'll be fine." Aletha muttered.

"You never know what the night might be hiding." Theodred argued.

"Like the wolf that is standing behind you?" Aletha asked pointing over Theodred's shoulder. Theodred turned around and grasped his sword when he saw that Aletha was right.

"No sudden movements." Theodred stated. He reached back and grasped Aletha's hand and brought her behind him. The action made the wolf growl, barring his sharp white teeth. "Go back to the camp. I will take care of the wolf."

"You will do no such thing!" Aletha cried out. She tore her hand away from Theodred and walked defiantly around the man. She kept walking towards the wolf without looking back at the Theodred.

"Aletha, what are you doing?" Theodred hissed.

"Greeting my friend." Aletha said with a smile. "How are you Sil?" The wolf visibly relaxed and trotted up to the strange woman the stood in front of Theodred. Sil licked Aletha's hand causing the woman to laugh. "This is Sil. He's been my friend for three years, since I found him orphaned in the forest as a puppy. I raised him and we've been together ever since."

"He will scare the horses." Theodred commented.

"No he won't. He'll be staying in the forest for the most part. He does not like being around a lot of people or other animals." Aletha said.

"Alright, but if he does anything with the horses you will be held accountable." Theodred asked.

"I understand and I'll take that risk. He'll sleep with me tonight, but will return to the forest tomorrow before we leave. Good night Theodred." Aletha tapped Sil on the head and he walked behind her back to camp.

The next morning the men were startled to find the grey wolf curled up against the woman they had found the day before. "When did she get the beast?" Eomer asked his friend. Sil had his head resting on Aletha's stomach as she slept soundly.

"She said she raised him from a pup. He came last night. He seems to act like any other dog and not like the wargs." Theodred explained.

"The horses won't take this well." Eomer commented.

"I know, but she's told me that the wolf will be returning to the forest." Theodred shrugged. "I'll go wake her up so we can get going." Theodred patted his cousin's shoulder and walked over to where Aletha was still sleeping. The warrior stopped when Sil picked up his head and studied him. Theodred was sure Sil was going to growl or something, but instead the wolf put his head back down. Theodred took that as a sign to continue and walked over to the woman. "Aletha, it's time to wake up. We are picking up the camp and will be leaving soon."

"Fine." Aletha muttered. She sat up and looked around. She stretched, loosening some of the knots in her back. "I don't have much to pack. I just need to get my weapons and cloak."

"Alright, you will be riding with Gamling again." Theodred stated.

"I can ride on my own. My father taught me to ride before he died." Aletha said. "I know you think I'll run away from you and your men and steal a horse at the same time. Well I won't. Sleeping in a real bed might be nice for a night."

"I'm still not sure so you'll be riding with Gamling."

"Let me ride in the middle then! That way I'm surrounded by you and your men so I can't escape." Aletha pressed. She was just getting used to the idea of going to Edoras and being in a real town. "Riding with someone else is uncomfortable, especially in your saddles."

"Fine, but you will be in the middle and Gamling will have your horse's lead." Theodred said. Aletha smiled and shook her head. "You will be riding Anual, his master died in the last ambush."

"I do not want his horse forever. I will just need him for now so I will borrow him and then give him to his master's family when we get to Edoras." Aletha stated. Theodred nodded at her explanation. "I'll be over at the horses in a second. I am going to walk back to the forest with Sil. I just want to say goodbye." Theodred nodded and watched as Aletha walked off with Sil at her side.

"Are you letting her go?" Eothain asked.

"No, she is walking her wolf back to the forest." Theodred explained. "Get the horses and tell the men to get in their ranks." Eothain nodded and left to follow Theodred's orders.

A few minutes later Aletha returned without the wolf trotting at her side. Some of the horses were still a little jumpy so Theodred guessed that Sil was sitting at the edge of the forest watching the commotion. "I believe we need to be going." Aletha said once she came up to where Theodred was standing.

"Aye, I agree." Theodred nodded. He called one of the men to bring over a rider-less horse. The mare was dun with black socks and a black dorsal stripe. Her main and tail were also black. "This is Anual; he will bare you for the remainder of this trip."

"Thank you." Aletha watched Anual prance around, but calmed when Theodred put his hand on her neck. "Not only do your men respect you, but the horses do as well. That is quite an accomplishment, and one you should be proud of." Theodred nodded as Aletha mounted the mare. "My lord, I believe the men are ready to go."

Theodred nodded again and called his horse over. He mounted and rode around the camp, checking to make sure everything was done. Theodred gave the orders to leave and the Rohirrim quickly left their camp to make the days journey across the plains.

That night the Theodred and Eomer came to an agreement that they would make camp at the Fords of Isen. The men let the horses graze next to the camp as they collected wood for their fires. Once the fire was going small groups huddled around the flames and started eating part of their rations. Eomer, Theodred, Eothain, Gamling and Aletha sat at their fire like the night before. Aletha still sat closer to Gamling as she nibbled on some dry bread that Gamling had given her.

"We need to get to Edoras soon. Our rations are running low." Eomer said.

"I also want to see how my father is doing and if Grima has corrupted him anymore, though I do not think that is possible." Theodred agreed. "We should be there by tomorrow hopefully. A good night's rest and what food we have should give us the energy to make it home."

"If your rations were getting low you should not have given me some of your bread, Gamling." Aletha said.

"Do not worry about it. You could use the food and I have enough to get me home." Gamling said with a smile. Aletha nodded and continued to eat, but finished only have of the bread before giving it back to the older man. He told her to eat the rest, but she assured him that she was full so it did not matter.

"Something does not feel right." Aletha said as she eyed their surroundings.

"You are just being paranoid." Eothain said, brushing off Aletha's comment.

"Then why are the horses skittish if there is nothing out there?" Aletha shot back. The men's eyes all snapped to the horses who were indeed skittish and pawing at the dirt. Before Eothain could make another comment or one of the others say anything, heavy footsteps were heard all around the camp.

"Orcs!" Men cried out. Everyone was up and gathering their weapons to attack the on coming monsters. Most of the men who were on the outside of the camp did not have the time to defend themselves and fell to the ground dead. The orcs swarmed the camp and started fighting the men and forcing them into a tighter circle in the middle of the camp.

Aletha stayed close to the four men she had started to get to know after the last battle with the offending beasts. Her sword cut and slashed as the monsters came at her, their own brash weapons trying to get at her. Grabbing a smaller knife from her boot she blocked with her sword and slashed and cut and stabbed with the dagger. At one point she was able to look over and see Theodred and Eomer fighting side by side, but now she could not see either of the men. She looked to her other side right as an orc was coming at her. She raised her sword and was able to the block his piece of scrap metal before it fell and killed her.

"A woman in the midst of horse lords? Maybe we should keep you after we kill the others." An orc spat as she blocked his sword.

"I vastly enjoy their company over yours." She replied through gritted teeth. She called on all of her muscles as she through the monster away from her and stabbed him in the gut with her sword. "Then again you will not be able to see the end of this battle."

Most of the orcs had been killed after the men had come together and were able to gain some momentum in the fight. A few of the orcs started to retreat while others wanted to see more blood spill form their enemies. Aletha ran over to a group who were fighting more orcs and helped take care of one or two of the offending creatures. As she looked around she noticed the battle coming to an end. She could already tell there would be great losses on both sides for the bodies of men and orcs already littered the ground. "Theodred!" Aletha screamed as she caught sight of the horse lord. Behind him was an orc, his sword raised above his head and ready to kill the man before him. The blade hit Theodred's shoulder making him fall to the ground. The orc swung his sword back to get ready to kill the man before him, but Aletha ran over and blocked the sword with her own. She pushed the orc away from Theodred and fought him before another man came over to help finish the orc.

"Theodred, are you alright? Where did he hit you?" Aletha asked as she ran up to Theodred, who was still lying in the dirt.

"He hit me in the shoulder. I will be fine so do not worry." Theodred said. Aletha looked at the shoulder that was hanging limp and looked at the injury.

"I can not tell for sure, but it seems as though the wound may be poisoned. We need to get you and the others who have been injured back to Edoras so a healer can look at it." Aletha said. "For now, I can just try to stop the bleeding." She cut off a piece of the leather on her pants and tied it around Theodred's shoulder. When her task was done Aletha helped Theodred up and they walked over to where Eomer was surveying the damage.

"What is the report?"

"Twenty men dead, fourteen injured, including yourself. It seems that 15 horses were also killed." Eomer said.

"I want to leave this place as soon as possible. We must leave the dead. The orcs who ran may be reorganizing and I do not want to be here to find out if they have or not. I want everyone who can ride on a horse; those injured who would need help will share their mount." Eomer bowed his head and left to help everyone.

Within a matter of minutes the men were on horses and leaving the graveyard of men and orcs behind them. Theodred rode on his own horse, Sundancer, next to Eomer and his mount Firefoot. This time Aletha did not protest when she was told to ride with Gamling on his steed. Anual was to be ridden by another soldier who was probably also helping an injured comrade. Under the darkness of night with only the stars and moon as light the army headed back to Edoras with speed only the wind could challenge.


	3. Edoras and Eowyn

**Sarahbarr17**- Reviews are always appreciated. I wish I got more, but I'm more than happy you are reviewing. At least I know someone likes my story. Unfortunately Sil has left and probably won't be coming back. He might make another appearance or two. I'm going to try and make Gamling and Aletha close, but like big brother/fatherly close. She's in leather now because it is all she can find living in the wild. Think of it more like deer skin or another kind of pelt. Her clothes will be changing now that she's in a civilized place. Thanks for telling me about the book. I have books for school, a couple for fun, and just life to deal with right now. I know this is clichéd, but there are so many things to do and to little time. I'm glad you like my writing. Although I love writing stories my true talent is in poetry. Some people say you can see that in my writing… Thanks again.

* * *

The ride back to Edoras was fast and thankfully uneventful. Halfway to Edoras Gamling decided he trusted the woman who had suddenly joined the ranks of the Rohirrim and handed Aletha the reins so she could ride without being led. Aletha smiled her thanks, but still staid close to Gamling. As the rode through the fields Aletha watched the long blades of dead or dying grass sway in the wind. Occasionally a rabbit or another rodent would pop up. If it was large enough one of the men would break away to kill it. The group stopped only once to water their horses so they could reach Edoras as soon as they could.

When they finally reached the village of Edoras, barely anyone came out to greet the men who have been protecting them from the wild bands of orcs and wild men. Aletha's sharp eyes caught Theodred and Eomer's backs stiffen at the gloom that had fallen onto the city. Theodred quickly released the men after they had stopped in front of the stables. Two boys came out and collected Sundance, Firefoot, and Anual. Aletha thanks Annual before she handed the mare's reigns over to the boy. "Aletha, come with us. We shall get you a room in the hall." Eomer said.

"I can stay in another building. An inn or something. I do not need anything all that fancy. I'm really a simple person, just needing the essentials." Aletha said.

"You saved my life and those of numerous men. Please stay in the Golden Hall with us." Theodred asked. Aletha said nothing and just looked from the two men to the great hall.

"Plus my sister will want to meet you. She's needed another woman to talk to lately." Eomer added.

"You have a sister?" Aletha asked looking at Eomer. At his nod she continued. "Well, alright." Aletha followed the two men to the Golden Hall of Edoras were there were lords and ladies in numerous places. Most of them were dressed in dark blues and purples, or dark browns. Some were even in black. It reminded Aletha of people mourning over the death of someone.

"Brother! Cousin!" A woman said. She rushed over and gave both men a hug. She had long blonde hair and although she was happy about the return of the men, Aletha could see the stress in her eyes. The woman was wearing a dull, plain, wool dress and had her hair tied back with a strip of leather. "We were so worried about you. Reports are coming in of more orcs and wild men attacks. We receive them almost every day."

"We are fine. What reports have come?"

"Three villages have been burned to the ground. The refugees come here or go straight to Helms Deep. There is a full report awaiting you in your study, Theodred." The woman explained.

"I shall see it after I see my father. How is he doing?" Theodred asked.

"He has not moved except to retire for the night and to come out when he awakens. We must spoon feed him soup because he barely eats. His strength is leaving him faster each day." The woman explained. Worry and pain crossed Theodred's face as he heard the news before he swiped his face clean of emotion. The woman looked over her both men before her eyes landed on Aletha who was studying the hall. "Who is this?" The woman walked past the men and up to Aletha.

"Eowyn, I'd like to introduce you to Lady Aletha. She saved my life as well as some of the men's." Theodred said. "Aletha, this is my cousin, and Eomer's sister, Lady Eowyn."

"Nice to meet you." Aletha said with a smile.

"You fought with my brother and cousin?" Eowyn asked.

"Only on the second battle. The first one I fought in secret. They only found me after the battle was over and I was trying to leave. The were able to knock me out of a tree while I was trying to leave the scene." Aletha explained.

"I see, well let's get you a room to bathe in and rest. I'll get you some clothes as well. Dinner will be served in a few hours." Eowyn said as she tugged on Aletha's arm and pulled her down various hallways. As they passed different doors Eowyn pointed out a few of them; Theodred's office, the library, King Théoden's office, the council room, kitchen, and finally the different rooms. "Here is your room. I am across the hall and my brother is next to me. Two doors down from yours is Theodred and my uncle's room is the last one." Eowyn explained. She pointed the each room at the same time.

"Who is next to me?" Aletha asked.

"Grima Wormtongue. He has become my uncle's soul advisor. You will probably see him soon. He is a twisted and vile little man who has corrupted my uncle and tainting my home." Eowyn explained.

"I'll be sure to avoid him then." Aletha said. "I think I will take my nap because I have gone years without sleeping in a real bed."

"I will have the maids get a bath ready for you. It would be something nice to wake up to. There shall be a gathering for dinner to celebrate the return of the Rohirrim and my cousin."

"You mean a feast?" Aletha asked.

"No, there will be no music. There shall just be a large amount of people." Eowyn explained.

"I see. I shall see you at dinner then?"

"Aye, 'till then." Eowyn smiled before she left for what appeared to be the throne room.

Aletha smiled before she entered the room she had been given. He eyes went wide when she saw the room. The bed's frame had for posts that were to look like horses. The bed itself had dark furs for blankets. A bureau stood near the window with a rather large mirror. She looked out the window to see some of the horses in an arena with a few men watching them. Her eyes caught Gamling and Eothain talking to some others before they walked into the halls. Aletha walked over to the bed and sat down. She had to hold back a moan as she sunk into the comforter. The pillows and blankets engulfed Aletha as she fell into the bed.

As she lay on the bed she let her mind wonder to everything that had happened. She hadn't meant to save the prince's life or follow them to their home. Edoras was a real, civilized place. She hadn't been in a town since she was a small child and she had forgotten their ways. Hopefully she wouldn't do something wrong that would warrant her arrest. Maybe she'd at least survive all these people until she left in the next couple days. That's all she needed; a couple days to rest before she started back on her journey through Middle Earth.


	4. Dinner

**A/N**- Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter. Sorry its taken me so long, but life has been hectic lately. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Maybe one or two more reviews? Please?

**Sarahbarr17**- Like I said you'll have to wait a while to find out Aletha's past. For now she likes living in the future and won't bring up the past until she has to. As her author, I won't ruin it for her. Aletha is a little out of place, but she finds the good things about being there as well in this chapter.

* * *

Aletha as forced to wake up to get ready for the dinner. The maids tried to wake her up, but every time they approached her she simply threw pillows at them. When Eowyn came in to get her up she grabbed the post. Eowyn huffed and went into the bathroom before she came back with a bucket of cold water. Aletha still had her head under the pillow so she didn't see Eowyn coming closer with the offensive bucket. The screech that came from Aletha's room could be heard all around the castle. Eowyn came running out of her room as Theodred and Eomer came running up.

"What happened?" Theodred asked.

"I was just getting her up." Eowyn smiled. Before Theodred could ask another question Aletha's door opened and the now soaked woman stood in the doorway with another bucket of water. Eowyn gave a small yelp before trying to hide behind her brother and cousin, but Aletha's bucket of water was able to spill its contents on the woman before she could find the safety she seeked. Theodred and Eomer just laughed at the two wet women before returning to their rooms to finish getting ready.

When Aletha reentered the room the two maids were standing in a corner trying to hide the smirks on their faces. "What?" Aletha asked. She was still a bit grumpy from being woken up and then agitated from being woken up with a bucket of cold water.

"Your bath is ready my lady. Eowyn also brought some new clothes for you, for when you are finished bathing." The older maid said.

"Thank you." Aletha said quietly. She followed the maid into the bathroom where a bath had been prepared. Aletha nearly groaned out loud as she slid into the warm bath. The water started soothing and relaxing her muscles from the instant that she got into the bath. She decided there might actually be some good things to living in a town after all.

Aletha was smiling once more as she walked out of the washroom relaxed and clean. Her muscles were now loosened once more and the shampoo had refreshed her hair. It made her hair smell like lilacs, but she didn't really mind. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and smelled the lilacs as she ran her fingers through it to get the rest of the tangles out. Aletha then looked over at the bed where the dress that she assumed Eowyn had laid out for her. She grasped the dress from the bed and walked out her door and across the hall to Eowyn's room. It only took three knocks for Eowyn to answer the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Aletha standing in the hallway only in a thin robe with her dress in her hand. "No!" Aletha growled.

"What do you mean no?" Eowyn asked. Aletha shoved the dress into Eowyn's hand and pointed at it.

"That is what I mean. I am not wearing that dress! There is no way you are getting me to wear a dress!" Aletha said.

"You must though. Your clothes are being washed and mended currently and we don't usually have women wearing men's clothing. This is all you have currently." Eowyn said, trying to get Aletha to take the dress back.

"No! I won't wear dresses. I'd rather wear my robe then!" Aletha growled. Eowyn was about to make a retort when a door down the hall was opened.

"What is going on?" Theodred asked walking out of his room. He was surprised to find Eowyn holding a dress though she was dressed and ready and Aletha standing in just her robe. Her hair was still wet and drying over one shoulder and her robe falling off the other. When she saw Theodred she pulled her robe up to hide the skin and let her hair fall back behind her again.

"Aletha refuses to wear the dress. She'd rather wear a robe than the dress." Eowyn huffed.

"Aletha, wear the dress. I will try and find you a tunic and leggings after tonight. Plus not all the men are trustworthy when they drink. They might take a robe as a… invitation." Theodred explained. Aletha thought about what he said before grabbing the dress from Eowyn with a dramatic sigh.

"You owe me! I expect to have the tunic and leggings by tomorrow because I am not wearing a dress after tonight!" Aletha yelled over her shoulder as she returned to her room to finish getting ready.

"Thank you Theodred." Eowyn said with a tired smile.

"It was not a problem. I just wanted to know what all the yelling was about again." Theodred said. He finished buttoning up the rest of his shirt before walking down the hall. He found a group of his men and Eomer sitting around talking in the main hall.

"You had to bring the wildcat back didn't you?" Eomer asked with a smile.

"Aye I did. You must say it is entertaining though is it not?" Theodred responded.

"Aye, she is." Eomer agreed. "What was the fight this time?"

"She does not want to wear a dress." Eomer gave Theodred a look asking if he was serious. Theodred just smiled and sat down next to his cousin. "She will wear a dress tonight, but I promised to find her a tunic and some leggings tomorrow."

"Edoras will never be the same again." Eomer muttered. Theodred patted his cousin's shoulder and let out a small laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eowyn retrieved Aletha from her room for dinner a half hour after the confrontation over the dress. She gasped when she saw Aletha in the dress, only to receive a glare. Aletha's dress was a pale green with an emerald colored sash around her waste. Half of her hair was pulled up in a bun while the rest flowed down her back in waves.

At dinner Eowyn had Aletha sit at a table with Theoden, Theodred, Eomer, Gamling, and Eothain. There were a few other people who gave her their names, but Aletha forgot them in a matter of minutes. Eowyn also pointed out who Grima was and Malik, the old head advisor.

"Lady Aletha, I hear you saved countless lives of our men." Grim said as he slithered up to her. He really did remind her of a snake.

"I saw some orcs and did what I thought was right. Now drop the subject." Aletha snapped.

"A sharp tongue from such a pretty face." Grima smiled. He tried to reach out and slide his hand down her cheek, but Aletha rolled her head back so he couldn't. Looking for a means of escape she saw Eomer talking to some people and left the advisor to join the other man's conversation.

"Two more colts have been born along with three more fillies." Eothain said.

"It is good to hear of more births. Hopefully they will be weaned before the final war. We will need their mothers in battle." Eomer said.

"Aye, that we shall." Theodred agreed. "Who are the sires?"

"Firefoot is a sire to one colt and one filly. I believe the other colt and another filler are of Sundancer. The final foal is of Tooya, Tallum's stallion." Eomer said.

"They have the best sires, they should be good horses when they grow up." Theodred said.

"Um, where are the foals kept?" Aletha asked quietly. The men all turned to her surprised she had been listening.

"Why? Are you going to steal one?" Eomer asked. Eowyn gasped at her brother's response to Aletha, but it appeared that Aletha just brushed it off.

"I just want to see the foals." Aletha said with a shrug. "I don't need a horse in my traveling. I like running and climbing."

"Well then you shouldn't worry about finding them." Eomer replied. Aletha glared at Eomer before she took a couple slices of meet and walked out of the room. Eowyn glared at her brother who simply ignored her and continued eating. Eowyn go up to hopefully find where Aletha went, but was stopped by Theodred.

"She needs time alone. She isn't used to all of these gatherings. She's been through a lot and forcing her into a dress did not help. Don't worry about what your brother said. She has gotten used to him over the couple of days that she's been with us."

"You better be right, Theodred." Eowyn said. She sat back down and started eating.

The rest of the night went smoothly enough. Small conversations took place all around the room. Eventually the men went back to their homes and Edoras quietly fell asleep except for a few guards and other people. Aletha had left the hall and went outside to sit on the edge of the stairs in front of the Golden Hall. When she was done eating she explored the stables and said good night to Anual. She walked out the opposite end of the stable from which she had come in and game to see a pasture with mares and their foals sleeping in the middle.

"And Eomer thought it would be hard to find." Aletha muttered. She walked over to the edge of the pasture and leaned on the fence.

"He thought you wouldn't look for it." Theodred said coming up behind Aletha.

"And you did?" Aletha asked turning around to face the Prince of Rohan.

"I believed you would want to prove him wrong." Theodred said. Aletha didn't know how to respond to his comment since he was actually right. As Theodred walked over to the fence, Aletha just followed him with her head. "The golden filly and dark bay colt are Sundancer's. The paint filly is Tooya's and the other two are Firefoot's."

"They're beautiful." Aletha said with a small smile. "I've seen some wild foals before, but that was when I was traveling deeper into Fanghorn. It was in a time when Fanghorn was still safe and evil didn't run so wild."

"If only those times could have lasted longer." Theodred said.

"I believe they should have been destroyed sooner. That way the fate of the world would have been decided sooner. Hopefully the peaceful times will return again." Aletha said quietly. "When do you expect me to leave?"

"It is up to you. You can stay in the Golden Hall with us as long as you want."

"Aren't I imposing though?"

"Of course not. We would be honored if you called Edoras your home."

"Eomer wouldn't be." Aletha sighed.

"Eomer will get over it. Eowyn has changed since you have arrived. She has become happier in the one day you have spent here. It would be amazing to see what would happen if you staid longer."

"But I am not of noble birth." Aletha said. She was stull trying to figure out a reason why she would be wanted there.

"If you stay you will be considered a Shield Maiden of Rohan, a sign of respect and nobility. Birth will not matter." Theodred answered. "Anyways, Eowyn tells us you like your bed."

"Can I leave whenever I want?" Aletha asked.

"No one is locking you into your room nor tying you to the bed. You are free to do as you please." Theodred said. "Come, it is late and you still must be tired." Aletha nodded and walked back to the quiet hall with him.

"Goodnight my lade." Theodred said when they reached Aletha's door.

"Goodnight and thank you my lord. Can I ask one more thing?" Aletha asked. At Theodred's nod she continued. "Call me by my name please. Not my lady or Lady Aletha, but just Aletha."

"Of course. Unless I am with council members, please call me by name as well, like you have been doing." Theodred smiled.

"I'll do that… Theo." Aletha smiled at the name she found for Theodred. Theodred smiled as well before finally leaving for his room.


	5. Leaving

**A/N**- I'm hurt that I didn't get any reviews. That's why it took me so long to update, there was no incentive. Anyway, this is a short chapter, but I might have the next chapter up soon enough. A review or two would do wonders as to how fast that chapter would be posted.

* * *

"Eowyn, what is going on?" Aletha asked, looking at her friend who was in tears on her bed. Aletha had heard Eowyn running down the hall crying before the door was flung open and slammed shut. Eowyn had immediately flung herself onto Aletha's bed and used the pillows to absorb the tears. Aletha rushed over to the bed and sat next to Eowyn as she cried.

"Eomer is leaving! Along with Eothain and Gamling!" Eowyn cried. Aletha sat next to her friend and rubber her back. "It's not fair! They shouldn't have to leave!"

"What do you mean they are leaving?" Aletha asked. Over the past week Aletha had grown closer to everyone, including Eomer and especially Theodred.

"Eomer spoke out against Grima and had him pressed up against a post. They started arguing and then Grima told him he was to become exiled. With Uncle in the state he is in no one could say anything against Grima's words. They're preparing to leave right now!" Eowyn started crying harder. It was a few minutes before she could continue. "He's taking most of the men with him. They're leaving as soon as they are all ready! That will be soon since the army is used to packing and leaving on sort notice."

"And your cousin? Is he going with Eomer as well?"

"He does not trust Grima enough so he will be staying here. He might not be able to do much, but he can still watch over everyone here. He is of course the Prince. If uncle does happen to die, Theodred will be the one to take over." Eowyn explained in between sobs.

"Eowyn, calm down. Your brother will be leaving soon and you need to stay strong for him. You shall see him again. If you will not stay strong for him stay strong for your uncle, cousin, and for the people of Rohan. They need to see that everything will be alright and the only way they will see that is by how you react." Eowyn nodded. She had stopped crying, but was still gripping the sheets. Aletha quietly got up and left the room, leaving her friend to her own thoughts.

"How is she doing?" Eomer asked when he saw Aletha come out.

"She is torn up. You're leaving her and your uncle might very well be ding. She is not fairing well at all. You should stay with her for a time before you leave. She needs her brother right now." Aletha answered. Eomer nodded and followed her advice. He walked around Aletha and into her room where he was hopefully comforting her more. Aletha waited a few moments by the door before continuing on. She heard Eomer gently talking to Eowyn and so she left them alone.

Aletha walked down the now busy halls of Edoras. Most of the Rohirrim were running around and were trying to get ready to leave. Some were getting their armor or weapons while others were saying good bye to others. Aletha continued to the foal pen that she had found. Everyone was too busy getting their horses ready so they did not seem to notice her. As the warriors bustled around her Aletha just went on watching the foals play in the center of the pen.

"Aletha!" Gamling called from behind her. Aletha smiled a sad smile as Gamling approached her. When he reached her she fell into his arms crying. The weight of the news that Eowyn had told her had finally sunk in. "Sh, I have never seen you cry before. What happened to the Aletha I knew? The warrior that would rather die than be caught showing a weakness such as crying?"

"I'm sorry. It just all hit me at once. I mean you're leaving, Eomer's leaving, Eothain's leaving. You have all been the closest thing to friends and family that I've known!"

"But you still have Eowyn and Theodred. Stay strong and help as much as you can."

"Yes father… wait that's the same thing I told Eowyn." Aletha said with a smile. "Promise to find a way back soon?"

"I will try, but I do not know where our journey is to take us and I do not know what we may come across."

"Alright, just come back eventually then, preferably why I'm still here." Aletha said.

"I shall. Now go keep Eowyn company. She needs as much company and things to do as she can get right now. She will need to be kept busy." Gamling gave Aletha one last hug and a kiss on her forehead before turning her around and watching her slowly retreat back into the Golden Hall.

Before Aletha reached the doors, the opened and Eomer came out with one of his men following him. He stopped Aletha and finished giving the man orders. As the soldier walked away Eomer looked at Aletha. "Take care of my sister and cousin. You've become a good friend to both and they will need you now."

"I know. I shall help them with whatever needs to be done. Just stay safe so you can come back." Aletha said. Eomer gave her a small smile and nod before he left to get his horse. Aletha watched him disappear into the stables before renewing her journey to find Eowyn once more.

"Aletha, come. I wish to watch them leave." Eowyn said as she pulled Aletha down the hall to a deserted room. "I found this place as a child. I do not know what it was used for, but it has the best window in all of Edoras." The window Eowyn was talking about was indeed large, large enough one would sit in it. It did not face the main part of Edoras, but most of the fields. After a few minutes of anxious waiting there were yells that could be heard from the side. Soon enough the Rohirrim curved in front of the window and rode off into the day. Eowyn and Aletha watched until the dust cloud that rose above the men disappeared beyond the horizon. "It is final he is gone." Eowyn said. A few tears threatened to fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Nothing is final in these times. We shall see them again." Aletha said, still watching the sun on the horizon.


	6. Lunch Break

**A/N**- Yay! I got reviews! Now I'm happy. Thank you to my reviewers. This chapter is longer and it is actually longer than most of the chapters that I'm going to write for this story. Well I hope you like it!

**beautifu7lovely**- I'm glad you like it!

**Elphie89**- yay! I don't have to worry about readers. Thanks so much! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!

* * *

"Theo, you really should eat." Aletha said shoving a piece of bread with meat and cheese on it at Theodred. The man in question just looked away and continued reading reports that had filtered into Edoras about the orc and wild men attacks. "You are working too hard! Theo, you need to eat and sleep. Otherwise you'll get sick!"

"I need to finish these." Theodred stated and continued on reading. Aletha groaned and stormed out looking for Malik before her trip to the kitchen. She stormed down the halls looking for the head council member.

"Malik!" Aletha called as she finally found the older man. Malik simply raised his eye brows at the young woman approaching him.

"In a dress Lady Aletha?" Malik asked.

"Don't start with me please." Aletha groaned. Some of the maids had taken Aletha's tunics and leggings and replaced them with dresses. Aletha did not have the time, or the proper clothing, to go chase down the annoying chatter birds that were hired as maids. "I need you to help me. Theodred won't stop working and he won't eat. I was planning on forcing him out for lunch. Will you go over the reports for him please?" Aletha begged.

"Why not ask Grima? He is the head advisor now." Malik spat out Grima's name. His face twisted into an obvious disgust over their subject.

"I don't like nor do I trust Grima with anything, but I do trust and like you. You've always had the best intentions for Rohan in your mind when you've made decisions. Unlike Grima who I swear is working with Saruman." Aletha explained. "Will you please help me?"

"Fine, what do I need to do?" Malik asked. His hard stoic face softened for a bit, but he still held back a smile.

"Just meet me in front of Theodred's study in 20 minutes. Thank you!" Aletha gave Malik a large smile before running off to the kitchen. She told the cook what she needed then left to get a pair leggings and a tunic from the seamstress so she could ride easier. This was one of the times that Aletha was happy she had befriended Edoras' seamstress when she first arrived. Malik was waiting for her at Theodred's study's door. Aletha knocked on the wooden door and opened it when Theodred yelled an enter.

"Aletha, I am not hungry and I do not need to take a break." For the first time Malik understood what was wrong. Theodred's eyes had large circles under them and worry lines were starting to show. Theodred was hunched over on his desk reviewing the tan parchments that had been sent.

"My lord, take a break and go have something to eat. You also need to get some sleep. I will read the reports for you, but you must stop for a while."

"You're joining Aletha as well?" Theodred asked looking up to Malik. "Who else have you recruited?" Theodred turned his attention to Aletha as he leaned back into his chair.

"No one. Please take a break! You really need one!" Aletha pleaded.

"Fine, I will go get something to eat, but Malik you need to have a summary of the reports ready for me when I return." Theodred said. He organized the papers into a pile before giving the papers to Malik.

"I will my lord." Malik finally smiled as he took the reports from Theodred and started walking towards his study.

"You have something planned don't you?" Theodred asked Aletha. He sat on the corner of his desk and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Maybe…" Aletha smiled. She pulled Theodred towards the kitchen where she picked up a woven basket. "Do you know how to ride bareback?"

"Bareback?" Theodred asked as he continued to follow Aletha.

"Like the elves. No saddle, just a bridle and reigns." Aletha explained. "My father taught me when I was younger."

"I see, no I have never ridden bareback." Theodred said thinking about it.

"Darn, well go saddle a horse. Can I borrow Anual again?" Aletha asked as she walked over to where Anual was standing in his stall. Theodred nodded and got Sundancer out. Aletha noticed him talking to the stallion, but didn't really think much about it. Aletha brushed Anual down before getting a bridle and waiting patiently for Theodred. "Are you ready yet Theo?"

"Yes we are." Theo walked over to Aletha on Sundancer. "The question is, are you ready?" Aletha just smiled before mounting Anual.

"Race you!" Aletha yelled over her shoulder.

"To where?" Theodred asked.

"Anywhere!" Aletha answered. Theodred smiled before taking off after the mare and her rider. The two raced out of Edoras much to the people's surprise. Most of the towns people even came out of their homes to watch the two race out of Edoras and onto the golden plains of Rohan.

"It is good to see Theodred relax again. Even if it is just for an afternoon." Eowyn said. She was standing next to Malik in Theodred's office. A smile played at her face as she watched the two race.

"Aye it is. I did not know how hard Theodred was taking everything until Aletha brought me to his study today. I would have tried to help her sooner if I had known." Malik answered. His face held no sing of emotion once again, but Eowyn could hear the slight relief that was able to filter itself into his voice.

"He does hide it well." Eowyn agreed.

"Alright, I think we're done." Theodred said, stopping Sundancer. Aletha slowed down Anual to a walk and walked over to where Theodred was surveying the land. "So, why did we come out here?"

"For an early dinner, late lunch." Aletha answered. She got off of Anual and let the mare graze without her bridle on. Theodred followed suit and let Sundancer graze with Anual. He dropped his saddle next to the blanket Aletha had laid out for them. "I have some ham, cheese, bread rolls, and some vegetables." Aletha pulled out all the food and laid it on the blanket.

This is quite a feast and I thank you for it. I did not realize how hungry I was until now." Theodred said.

"I would not call this a feast, my lord." Aletha said. She cut a roll in half and proceeded to put some meet and cheese in the center of it. "What?" Theodred had been watching her make her meal with an inquisitive look. "It's called a sandwich, at least that is what the stranger called it that showed my father and me how to make it. Here have mine. It's not as messy and easier to eat."

Theodred accepted the sandwich and waited until Aletha had made another one for herself before he started eating. "This is good. You are right; it is a lot easier to eat." Aletha nodded her head and turned her attention to the horses. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Aletha asked, turning to the horse lord next to her.

"Anything. You are such a mystery that anything you tell me will help. You wear men's clothing and your attitude changes faster than a colt's temper. I just don't understand you."

"There is not much to know. I've been alone most of my life. I pretty much have no home so because of that I have been lucky enough to travel this world."

"Like a ranger almost?"

"Almost, but not exactly. I have met the Elvin Queen Galadriel and staid with Saruman when he was still the white wizard and not a mindless puppet like he is today."

"You have met Lady Galadriel and the white wizard? That is special indeed."

"Lady Galadriel was very nice and her wisdom helped me tremendously. The wizard though… he was interesting." Aletha said. "What about you? Surely you have not played Prince Theodred all of your life."

"As a child I was carefree. That lasted until my mother died. My father grew somber and I stayed in the golden hall more. When I came of age I joined the Rohirrim and worked my way through the ranks. My cousin followed me into the army and through the ranks." Theodred explained simply.

"And your men respect you more for that." Aletha said. Silence encircled the pair once more until a visitor decided to join them. "Theo, look! It's a wild mare!" The mare was a light golden bay and her mane and tail were just barely darker than her fur. She had no blaze, but her nose still had a bit of white on it. Her tail would switch every so often as she approached the two other horses. Her ears were pointed forward as she sniffed the ground and her surroundings, almost like a dog would.

Theodred looked over to where Anual and Sundancer were greeting the mare. "It is one of the Maeras." Theodred said. He got up and walked over to the new comer. The mare simple trotted away to the other side of Anual and Sundancer.

"Theo, you're scaring her!" Aletha exclaimed. She pulled Theodred back and watched the mare stick her head back around Anual. "You should know, horse master, that you must approach a Maeras more slowly. You have to let them know you mean no harm. A horse lord such as yourself should know that." Aletha smiled and slowly walked over to Anual. She started talking to the horse and sat down before she reached the mare. Much to Theodred's amusement the mare walked over and started investigating the newcomer. The mare gently pushed Aletha's shoulder making her fall over and laugh. "Can we take her back, Theo? Please? I can give Anual back to her family then. Please?"

"You sound like a child asking for a toy." Theodred sighed. "Of she comes back then it will be fine. We have some extra stalls open right now. I believe we should be heading back to Edoras now anyway. It will be dark soon and no one ever knows where the wild men and orcs will be next."

Aletha nodded and started getting Anual ready to go. The rest of the food was quickly picked up and the pair as ready to go. The mare watched as Aletha and Theodred mounted their horses. "Would you like to come back with us my friend?" Aletha asked the mare. Sundancer and Anual started walking while the mare stayed where she was. "Come on!" Aletha yelled to the mare. The mare jumped and ran after the pair, joining them and their ride home.


	7. Visitors

A/N- Hello! Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Just to warn you, life's about to get busy for me so updates might not be coming as fast as they have been (which I know isn't all that fast as it is). Just hang in there with me and I will update. Thanks!

**beautifu7lovely**- You do hm? Well then, you'll just have to keep reading to see if you're right or not.

**Elphie89**- I know what you're saying. I wrote this earlier and just wanted to keep going with it. Bareback riding is pretty hard though, especially if the horse isn't warmed up all the way or there's something there to spook him. Theodred might have ridden bareback before, but if you don't ride like that enough its hard. You're right though, he is very good with horses.

* * *

Aletha was in the main hall sitting in the shadows just watching everyone. Grima was sitting with Théoden whispering in his ears. Theodred and Eowyn weren't in the room, but Malik was talking to some of the old council members. All of the commotion stopped hen the doors opened and four strangers walked in followed by a few of the guards. Aletha sat up a bit straighter and watched the group. She recognized the ranger Strider, who had been a friend of her father's. Her eyes fell onto the dwarf, but quickly passed, then to the old man who she regarded before traveling to the last of the company. It was the elfin prince Legolas who she had met once before. Gandalf started talking to Theoden and Aletha caught sight of some men getting ready to fight the new comers. Aletha got up and raced down the hall looking for Eowyn and Theodred. "Theo!" Aletha said rushing into his study. Ever since their lunch a few days ago Theodred had started eating and sleeping more.

"Aletha? What is going on? Is there something wrong?" Theodred asked walking over to Aletha. He gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes as she caught her breath.

"Four new people just arrived. An old man, the ranger Strider, the elf prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and a dwarf. They are having a confrontation with Grima and your father as we speak." Aletha explained. "I need to go find Eowyn."

"Thank you for coming to get me." Theodred said. He gave Aletha a hug and a peck on her cheek before running out of the hall. Aletha stood there stunned for a few seconds before running to find Eowyn.

"Eowyn, you are needed in the main hall." Aletha said. Eowyn gave her a quizzical look before she walked out of the room with Aletha following her. The two women reached the hall as Theoden was being released from the spell. Eowyn tried to go to her uncle, but Aragorn stopped her and held her back. Aletha just stepped up behind Theodred and took his hand in her own. He did not look down at her, but he gently squeezed her hand.

The old man who turned out to be Gandalf the White finally released Theoden and the king's wrinkled old face, white hair, and tired eyes became more youthful. The king slumped in his chair after he was back to being himself again and Eowyn rushed over to him. "I know your face." He said as he touched Eowyn's cheek.

"Breathe the free air my friend." Gandalf smiled.

"Go see him Theo." Aletha pushed, but Theodred stayed where he was.

"Not yet. Let Gandalf finish first." Theo answered. "Don't worry, I will see my father soon." Aletha nodded and watched as Theoden raised his old sword up. His face soon contorted and turned to hatred as his eyes fell on Grima.

"You would have me crawling on all fours!" Theoden yelled at the man who was trying to scurry away. The group moved outside as Theoden kept advancing on Grima. Aragorn stopped Théoden from killing Grima with his sword. Grima took the opportunity to run from the king, steal a horse, and escape from Edoras. "Where is my son? Where is Theodred?" Theoden asked as he studied the group. Theodred dropped his grip from Aletha as he approached his father.

"I am here father." Theo greeted his father. Theoden enveloped his son in a hug that Theodred happily returned. Aletha knew they were talking to each other and smiled at the reunion. She was stabbed with the pain of loneliness once more though, a feeling she had almost forgotten since she had arrived in Edoras. Watching the father and son she wished that she still had her father with her, advising her on what to do in certain situations.

"So you and my cousin?" Eowyn asked Aletha.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Aletha answered.

"You were flustered coming to see me and I saw you holding my cousin's hand." Eowyn said with a knowing smile. "Do not worry, I am happy for you. It would only see my heat joy to see the two of you together."

That night a feast was thrown that lightened the mood a bit. No feast could completely wash away the dark times that had overcome Middle Earth until all evil had been wiped from the world's face. "Miss Aletha, my son tells me you saved him and some of his men." Theoden King said walking up to Aletha. She was leaning on a pillar and watching some of the men drink and have fun.

"He will not let that go." Aletha growled. Her eyes traveled over to Theodred who was laughing and drinking with some of his friends.

"Nor should he. You are now a shield maiden of Rohan, an honor hard to achieve. From what I understand though you are more than worthy of that title." Theoden said with a smile.

"Thank you." Aletha said. She smiled up at the King before she excused herself and walked around the room.

"A lone ranger living among horse lords?" A voice said from behind Aletha. Aletha smiled and turned around to see Legolas.

"Things change. You should know that by now Master Elf. You are after all friends with a dwarf now it seems." Aletha said with a smile. "How are you Legolas?"

"I am as good as can be expected given the times." He answered. "And you?"

"I am doing well. I have my own horse now, a Maeras, who I call Safari." Aletha answered. "I am getting used to life here. It has been interesting though. Eowyn has managed to get me in a dress every once in a while."

"You in a dress? I do not believe it." Legolas laughed. "The prince is approaching." Aletha turned around to see Theodred approaching them.

"Hello Prince Legolas."

"Lord Theodred, your halls have become once more." Legolas said with a smile.

"That it has." Theodred said. "I am sorry, but I wish to speak to Aletha."

"Of course my lord. Good night Aletha, Prince Theodred." Legolas said. He inclined his head and gave Aletha smile before he left to go find Aragorn or Gimli.

"You know him?" Theodred asked. Although his voice was calm Aletha could hear him trying to hold an emotion back from being heard. Aletha looked up and saw that hidden emotion within his eyes.

"Jealous Theodred?" Aletha asked with a smile. Theodred looked taken back before stuttering a no, making Aletha laugh. "Don't worry Theo; I met Legolas when I went to Lorien. He was visiting with a party from his home and I kind of bumped into him."

"You just bumped into him?"

"I was not paying attention to my feet and when I bumped into him he kind of fell into a stream." Aletha explained. "We became friends, but that was all."

"Is there anymore surprise in who you are acquainted with?" Theodred asked.

Aletha slowly nodded her hand and looked around the room. "Lord Aragorn knew my father. He also trained me after…" Aletha paused for a few seconds before continuing. "…never mind. He is like an uncle to me."

"Aletha, come outside with me." Theodred said. He took his hand and weaved through the party goers. When they finally got outside Theodred found a bench and pulled Aletha down with him.

"Theo, what is it? You seem nervous." Aletha said.

"We will probably be going to war soon. We will be updating my father on the reports tomorrow and he will decide what to do then."

"We knew war was upon us though. This is nothing new, right?" Aletha asked looking up at Theodred. He stood up and started pacing in front of her. Aletha sighed and grabbed Theodred's arm to stop him. "Sit down and talk to me. You're making me dizzy with your pacing."

"I don't want you to fight when we go to battle." Theodred blurted out. "I want you to stay with Eowyn. If we go to helms deep then go to the caves. If we go to war elsewhere, stay in the Golden Hall. I want to know you are here for me to return to. I don't want to keep asking myself if you are dead or not in a battle." Aletha had taken her hand off of Theodred's arm and stiffened when Theodred had asked her not to fight. Theodred tried to take by Aletha's hand, but she avoided him.

"I… you want me to hide like a weak woman? I can fight better than half of your men! Have I not proven myself?" Aletha asked. Tears were welling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"It is not that, but I do not want to worry if you are still alive, hurt, or dead during the battle." Theodred tried to explain himself.

"So I'm a distraction? I thought you were better than I that. I thought you'd let me be me and not try to change me. I guess I was wrong." Aletha got up to leave, but Theodred grabbed her hand.

"Aletha wait, you don't understand!"

"No Theodred," She saw him wince as she used his full name. She only used it when they were in front of other nobles. "I do understand what you are saying. I just do not understand you. I thought you'd let me be me and fight when that time came. Clearly, I was mistaken." Aletha yanked her hand away and ran away from the man she had started to fall in love with.

"But I think I love you." Theodred whispered, knowing his love was not there to hear the confession.


	8. Gone

**A/N**- I haven't updated in a while… and who wants to guess why? Who guessed because of no reviews? Well those who did are right. Part of the reason was the missing reviews at least. The other part was because I had no reason to really update. My other stories were doing better so they took up my time. Now that I'm done with those I'll come back to this story. Review please and the updates will come faster!

On the way back to her room Aletha had bumped into the dwarf who had arrived with Legolas and Aragorn. She excused herself as tears started to fall. As soon as she was in her room she started to throw everything she would need into her bag as the tears fell in torrents.

"Aletha?" Legolas called through the door. Aletha did not answer, but just kept packing. She heard her door open and turned to see Legolas stalking over to her.

"I did not say you could come in." Aletha growled.

"You did not say I could not either. Anyways, you would not have let me in whether I asked or not." Legolas closed the distance between him and Aletha. He grabbed her shoulders, but she refused to look at him. "What happened to change your mood so fast? I left you happy with Theodred and now I find you in tears and packing."

"I don't want to talk about it," Aletha sniffled.

"You are going to talk whether you like it or not. Come here and sit down." Legolas sat on Aletha's bed and waited for Aletha to do what he told her. Aletha climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her friend.

"After you had let I explained how we, you and me, met because it seemed Theodred was jealous. He asked me to go outside with him so I did. He wants me to into the caves if we go to Helms Deep or hide if the battle came here. He doesn't want me to become a distraction." Aletha felt new tears sprouting in her eyes.

"It sounds like he cares for you. I've seen it in his eyes before, when he first approached us. He does not want to see you hurt because he has feelings for you." Legolas reasoned. Aletha sighed and thought about what her friend had said.

"He's trying to change me though. I've worn a few dresses and fought when I had to wear them. If I hide like a helpless animal, what next? Shall I be sewing and tending to children?" Aletha and Legolas sat in silence for a minute before Aletha continued. "I like him, I really do. I think I could possibly be falling in love with him, but I promised Dad and Aragorn I wouldn't change. This is who I am, this is my identity and I won't, I can't mask that."

"You plan on leaving?"

"I've stayed here too long. I've started to get attached and I'm falling in love with a prince. I have to leave before my will power gives out and I conform to what society expects of me."

"Where do you plan to go?"

"I plan to travel again. Maybe go to the Golden Woods. I'll go where ever Snowy wants to go. I'm a passenger this time." Aletha packed the rest of her things. She slung the pack over her shoulder. "I need to go now; I need to leave this place."

"I think you're making a mistake, you should talk to him." Legolas noted. He received a glare from the woman in front of him. "But I shall not stop you. Go see Lorien, the Lady shall understand."

Aletha hugged Legolas and walked to the door. "Thank you for making me talk. Tell Aragorn and Eowyn goodbye and tell Master Gimli sorry that I never found the time to talk to him."

"What about Theodred?"

"Tell him if it… if we were meant to be I shall see him again." Legolas nodded and walked with Aletha to the stables. He said heloo and goodbye to Snowy as Aletha brushed her. "Stay safe Princey, I'm sure the elleths of Mirkwood would fade if their prince should fall victim to a group of foul orcs."

"I shall stay safe. You should too. If you need to g to Mirkwood go see my father. He shall let you stay there." Legolas said. "We shall see each other again. Goodbye for now my friend."

"Goodbye." Aletha gave Legolas a final hug before mounting Snowy.

After Aletha had left, Legolas went to find Aragorn to tell him what had happened. He was lucky enough to find Eowyn with Aragorn. "What is wrong?" Aragorn asked Legolas as he approached.

"You know Aletha was here right?"

"Yes, I was going to go look for her before the night was over."

"I'm sorry, but you will not be able seek her out tonight."

"Why can't he? I just saw Aletha with Theodred." Eowyn said as she walked up.

"She wished for me to tell you both goodbyes, she's left Edoras for an unknown destination." Eowyn and Aragorn's eyes went wide at the news.

"What happened? She seemed so happy when I last saw her." Eowyn said. Legolas related the events that Aletha had told him to the people in front of him."

"Is she crazy? She could get hurt or killed! There are still orcs and wild men roaming these lands! Come, we must catch her. We still have a chance." Aragorn said. He was ready to storm out of the room, but Legolas stopped him.

"No, she needs her time. You also know as well as me that she can survive on her own. You and her father taught her that well." Legolas said. "Anyway, you are needed her."

"Excuse me, my lords, but I must seek out my cousin." Eowyn said. Legolas nodded and continued talking to Aragorn as Eowyn left.

"Are you a crazy fool?" Eowyn yelled when she found her cousin. He had been talking to some of his other men, but she excused him and towed him into his study.

"What are you talking about, dear cousin?" Theodred asked. Eowyn saw how the fight had affected Theodred as well as Aletha and how hard he was trying to hide it. To his men, nothing was wrong, but Aletha knew her cousin better. She wondered if Eomer had seen him yet and if he so had he noticed anything?

"Lady Aletha has left us." At Eowyn's simple comment Theodred snapped his head up and looked at her. Before Eowyn could say any more Theodred had left the room.

He nearly ran to Aletha's room only to find that it was indeed empty, save for a couple of dresses that hung where once her leggings and tunics once hung. "Eowyn found you I presume?" Theodred whirled around to see the elf prince standing in the door way.

"Where did she go?" Theodred asked, nearly in tears. He was holding the emotion back a bit, but the strain was evident.

"She mentioned wanting to see Lorien again, but she tends to change her mind as she travels so I know not." Legolas said he watched the man in front of him slump on the bed in defeat.

"I wanted to protect her, now she must think I just did not want her to fight because of her gender."

"She does no know what to think right now. Her heart knows what is true, but her mind is still fighting it. She left a message for you though. Theodred's eyes widened and searched the room. "It was not left by her hand, but by her voice…"


	9. Finding Friends

**A/N- **Well I was debating whether or not to make this chapter longer, but that would only make you guys wait longer so I decided against it. The next chapter is partially written on ym comp though so it will be out soon as well. Enjoy! R&R!

**Elphie89**- Don't worry, I wasn't going to leave you hanging for that long.

**alfalfa7**- I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Aletha rode hard for two days and a night. She only stopped to water Snowy and stuff a few bites of bread into her mouth. The second night she stopped near a stream to let Snowy rest and eat. No matter how hard she rode or how far away she had come from Edoras she could not stop thinking about Theo and all of the times they were together. Of course Snowy was a constant reminder of the first picnic they had gone on.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the men approaching from behind her. One man covered her mouth as another restrained her. As she was held still two more men walked in front of her and looked her up and down. "Wasn't she the shield maiden that saved Lord Theodred?" One man said.

"We should take her to Lord Eomer, he will know what to do with her." Knowing Eomer, Gamling, and Eothain were near stopped Aletha's struggling. She walked back to the camp the men had set up. Small fires were set up and groups of men were huddled around them.

"What did you find Elon?" Eothain asked as he saw the scouts returning.

"The new shield maiden we found on our last outing with Lord Theodred." The man next to Aletha answered. Eothain's eyes went wide and he quickly approached the group.

"It is indeed Lady Aletha, release her." As soon as she was released Aletha jumped into Eothain's arms. "Come, Eomer and Gamling will want to talk to you."

Aletha followed Eothain over to Eomer's tent where he was talking to Gamling. "Eothain, what news?" Eomer asked, not looking up from the chart he was studying maps and possible tactical procedures.

"We have a surprise visitor." Eothain answered. Gamling and Eomer looked up to find Aletha standing next to Eothain, looking at her feet.

"Aletha?" Gamling asked in disbelief. Aletha nodded before running over to him and being enveloped in a hug.

"How can this be?" Eomer asked. "Did something happen to Edoras? Why did you leave? How is my sister? Theodred? My uncle?"

"Eomer, calm down. She's tired and probably hungry. Let her rest and then you shall get your answered. Is tomorrow alright for the interrogation?" Gamling asked with a smile. Aletha returned the smile before she opened her mouth and started to talk.

"Your sis is fine and your uncle released from the spell. Grima is gone and Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli of the fellowship are there." Aletha said. Eomer relaxed visibly knowing conditions were somewhat on the mend in Edoras. "My horse and some of my things are still out where your scouts found me, may I go get them?"

"We will have them brought back. Did you bring Anual?" Eothain assured her.

"No, I have my own mare. She's still young, but able to be ridden. I call her Snowy. Theodred and I found her on the plains one day… or, well she found us."

"She will be brought here then, along with your things." Eomer said. "Gamling is right though, you do need rest. You're too pale for your own good. How long have you been traveling?"

"This would be my second night that I have ridden from Edoras. I have not stopped."

"Why did you feel the need to come? I would have thought you'd want to stay with Theodred and Eowyn in Edoras." Gamling said. Aletha stiffened, but slowly relaxed.

"I have started to feel my exhaustion actually. Is there somewhere I can rest?"

"You may use my bedding for the night." Eomer said. He pointed to a pile of furs in the corner of the tent. Aletha thanked the men and quickly fell asleep on the furs of Eomer's bed.

The next morning Aletha woke up with no one in the tent. She walked outside to see the men sitting around the camp. They were either huddled around the fire or calmly brushing their horses. "Why are we not getting ready to go?" Aletha asked her group of friends when she found them.

"We want to know what is going on in Edoras before we leave." Eomer said.

"There is not much to say. Gandlaf released Theoden King from the spell Saurumon had on him. He is now known as Gandalf the white for he had fallen, but was reborn. People are getting ready for a journey to Helm's Deep. It has been quiet other than that."

"And my sister and cousin?"

"They are doing fine as I said last night. Your sister has worried for you since you left, but she's been busy taking care of your uncle and certain things around the Hall. Theodred was over working himself, but Lord Malik and I remedied that." Aletha explained. "Anything else?"

"Why did you leave?" Gamling asked, bringing up the question Aletha had avoided since last night.

"I don't want to talk about it." The woman in front of them muttered.

"Alright, you can tell us when you want." Gamling assured her. "Eomer, are we to move out soon?" Gamling asked.

"Aye, go get the men ready. Aletha, your mare is with the other horses."

"Thank you for getting Snowy." Eomer nodded and started yelling ordered. Soon the Eorlings were out running in the fields again patrolling for those who had fallen under the trickery of Sauron and Sauromon.


	10. Helms Deep

**A/N**- Ok, I'll admit it before anyone reads it. This is def. cheesy. Ok, so please enjoy it, other than the cheesiness. Please, reviews? Once again, only one this chapter. I'm hurt, but I know some people are reading this still so I guess it isn't as bad. But maybe one or two more? Pretty please?

**Alfalfa7**- I'm glad you liked it. It took me a bit of time because I had to look up a line and just procrastinated. There are only a couple more lines that I'll need to look up in the future.

* * *

For two days the Rohirrim patrolled the Riddemark, and for two days there was no word from Edoras. Aletha had wanted to pull her weight and was usually hunting small game and the occasional deer for the men. She had eventually broken down to Gamling and told him what had happened. Like the others, he though she had overreacted, and Aletha couldn't help but agree. That was why she was staying with the men, in hopes of seeing Theodred once more, if he'd even give her that privilege. She knew they were meant to be together so she was going to help fate in letting her see her love again in any way possible.

"Eomer! Gandalf the White is here to see you." One of the men opened the flap and walked in. Eomer, Gamling, and Eothain had been talking about where to go in the days to come and Aletha had just been resting. When they heard the news all four got up to see if it was really true.

"Gandalf, it is good to see you!" Eomer greeted. "Why have you come?"

"I supposed Lady Aletha has explained some of the current events that have happened since you left." Gandalf asked. He leaned heavily on his walking stick and eyed Aletha with a smile.

"Yes, but that is almost five days old now. What has happened since then?" Eomer asked eagerly.

"Let us go to your tent, riding all day has been hard on this old pilgrim's bones." Gandalf said. The wizard sat down and everyone else found seats around the tent. "Your king is going to lead the people to Helm's Deep. I believe he is running right into a trap. He will need more men, more men who will not be trapped by that stone fort."

"That is at least another three day ride. We must leave now if we are to make it." Eomer said. "Eothain, Gamling, get the men ready. We need to leave as soon as possible. Aletha, go get ready."

"I need to talk to Aletha actually. Go ahead Eomer, we will not be long." Gandalf said. Eomer nodded and looked at Aletha who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"You stirred things up when you left child."

"I know and I regret it now. How is he?" Aletha asked.

"A terrible mess. He goes through the days lifeless and only talking when he is talked to." Gandalf said. Aletha held in all emotions from her face, but still a tear dripped into her hands. "You are not fairing that much better either."

"Barely, but that is because I have Gamling, Eomer, and Eothain to talk to."

"They know?" Gandalf asked, almost surprised.

"Gamling does, but the others do not." Aletha explained. "Who does he have? Eowyn? His father?"

"The prince has found an unlikely friend in another prince." Gandalf said.

"Legolas?"

"Aye, he was mad for about half a day until he saw how Theodred was affected. He understands both sides and is trying to help. Reasoning, it's yet another trait of the elves that sets them about from man. They understand both sides before making a decision and even then it is for what is best for the future."

"Legolas was always great that way… but… o god."

"What is it, child?"

"I might have killed Theodred!" Aletha's eyes widened once more as the thought crossed her mind. "Gandalf, I might have killed him!"

"You always good at thinking about nonsense. What nonsense are you thinking now?" Gandalf asked.

"How will he survive the fight if he is already acting as though he has died? Gandalf, how will he survive the night?"

"He is a warrior, he known when to put his emotions aside. Do not worry so much, it makes you look old." Gandalf laughed at his last remarked and Aletha returned a weak smile. "Come, we must get ready to go."

It was indeed a three day ride to Helms Deep. The group rode most of the way with a few breaks to rest and eat. As the group approached Helms Deep on the third night they could hear the sounds of war, the cries of death, the screams of the injured, the yells of the conquered, and the calls of the conquerors.

"Theoden King stands alone." Gandalf said.

"Not alone." Theodred said as he rode up along side of Gandalf. "Rohirrim!" The men advanced behind their leader, showing their true number to the orcs that raged in front of the keep. "To the keep!" The horses skidding and dove down the slope and jumped over the spears some of their enemies had pointed at them. The battle had finally taken a turn for the better for the race of men.

"I know you are not a war horse, but you are needed now. Be brave." Aletha whispered in Snowy's ear. Snowy nodded her head and charged into battle with the other horses. Aletha grabbed her long knives and had started slicing into the orcs that met her at the bottom of the hill. As the sun rose higher into the sky it became clear who the victors would be… the race of men and the elves who had helped them. As the last of the orcs were killed or retreating the Rohirrim rejoined the men who had come from the Keep. At noon the sun looked down on a quiet battlefield, the orcs gone or dead, the men victors.

"Legolas!" Aletha called as the two armies connected. She led Snowy over to Legolas's horse. "You're alive!"

"Did you fight?" Aletha nodded. "Are you hurt?"

"A scratch on my arm and some other small scratches and bruises." Aletha explained. "Where is Aragorn? Eowyn? And Theodred?" Aletha asked scanning the area.

"I am fine." Aragorn said joining the group. "Eowyn was sent to the caves before the war started."

"And Theodred?"

"Is receiving treatment for an arrow wound in his shoulder and a cut on his side." Aragorn explained. "We believe the blade that cut him was poisoned."

"Where is he?" Aletha asked. She tried to walk off to find the man in question herself.

"Not yet, it is not the right time." Aragorn said gripping her shoulder.

"Aragorn, you are like an uncle to me, but please do not shelter me right now. I need to see him." Aletha pleaded. "I need to make things right." She felt Aragorn's grip loosen as he sighed.

"Legolas, take her there." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and led Aletha into the fortress. They passed many dead orcs, men, and elves as they walked.

"Elves from Lorien and Imladris came to our aid, but not all survived." Legolas explained. "Unfortunately that includes Haldir of Lorien." Aletha gasped at the news and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped the wetness away, hoping to stay strong for everyone. Legolas stopped and nodded to a door. Aletha smiled her thanks and continued to the door.

When Aletha entered she saw Theodred lying on the bed fighting a newly developed fever. A healer was standing next to him, wiping his head with a cool cloth. Aletha sat down and asked the healer for the cloth. The healer left the room and left the two alone in the dark room.

"Theo, you have to get better. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have left. Come back to me so I can explain, please!" Aletha let the tears go and laid her head next to Theodred's shoulder. Aletha's tears slowly subsided, but her fingers had moved to clench the dirty tunic Theodred was still wearing.

"You came back." A shaky voice said. Aletha looked up to see Theodred's dark chocolaty eyes staring back at her.

"Of course, I made a mistake. I've been with Eomer and the men waiting for an opportunity to come back. I just though you wouldn't want me to come back after my outburst and leaving without a goodbye."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"I left without explanation after I pretty much yelled at you. How could you not hate me?"

"I could never hate you." Theodred stopped and coughed. The cough was deep and hoarse, scratching at his throat. Aletha got him some water to clear the throat and ease the burning.

"I need to explain my reacting to your words. I understand your point of view and how much of a fool I must have seemed. It's just that I promised my father that I would never change and fighting is who I am and always will be. Being told to go in the caves or hide felt like you were trying to change me. I had already started to loose myself by wearing dresses and staying so long in one place. It was just like the last string for me."

"Aletha, I would never…"

"U know, hence the fool that I have become. You just were worried about me. I should have seen it, but I was blind t it. While I was with the Rohirrim I concluded one thing. Theo, I love you." Aletha ducked her head the instant her cheeks started to flame red.

"Aletha, look at me." Theodred lifted her chin will a weak hand to make her look him in the eyes. "Is this a dream? I must know." Aletha shook her head no and remained silent. "I find that so hard to believe because I love you as well." Theodred smiled at Aletha who let a few happy laughs out.

Aletha gave Theodred a hug, but moved back when she felt him wince. "Sorry, you shoulder." She said sheepishly. Theodred couldn't stop smiling except for when he yawned.

"You are still healing. Get some rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I won't leave your side again."


	11. Wizards

**A/N**- So another short chapter. Sorry. I'm getting these up as fast as possible right now. Graduation and birthday time is now so it's gotten busy.

**Elphie89**- When I go back to edit some of the chapters I'll figure out the name problem. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The men worked day and night to clean the field of the dead. In only three short days the men and elves were buried and the orcs burned. The stench covered the keep, but the people ignored it the best they could so they could go on with their everyday lives. Theodred quickly got better. His fever broke the night after Aletha had come back to him. Her presence seemed to aid in his recovery. "My son, are you sure you are well enough to take the journey to see the wizard?" Theoden asked Theodred when he saw him readying his horse.

"I am father, I will not hinder the procession." Theodred said with a smile.

"I doubt you would. Come, we need to get going." Theodred walked his horse out of the keep to join the men who were getting ready to go… the men and one woman. Aletha was joining the group of course. Theodred saw her saying good bye to his sister before mounting Snowy and trotting over to Aragorn.

"It is good to see you walking about." Legolas said as Theodred joined the group.

"Aye, you had us all scared for a while there laddy." Gimli said from behind the elf.

"I had help from an Angel." Theodred said, his eyes locking with Aletha's, who was currently blushing madly.

The group soon started the journey to Isenguard, the home of the wizard Saruman. Gandalf and Theoden King led the group while the fellowship and the lords and lady of Edoras walked together.

"Welcome my lords to Isenguard." Two childlike figures said from a broken wall. There was water surrounding the ruined tower that once belonged to the once great wizard.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted. "You've led us on and now we find out… feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Aletha could see Gimli's mouth start to water at the mention of food.

"Hobbits…" Gandalf muttered.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isenguard." The Halfling said. The two hobbits were put on horses, one behind Aragorn, so the group could continue the ride deeper into the destruction.

"It's an ent!" Aletha exclaimed as they first saw Treebeard walking towards them. "I've always wanted to seen an ent!"

"You've lives with elves, traveled by yourself, befriended a wild mare, but you have never met an ent?" Theodred chided. Aletha just playfully glared at Theodred and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." The ent said. His words came out as a moan since he had to think before he said each one. Aletha became distracted with the destruction that was all around her. The water was up to the horses knees and was murky. They were probably walking on the corpses of dead orcs. She turned her attention back as Treebeard explained that the wizard they had come for was still in his tower.

"And there he will stay." Gandalf said.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli muttered. His mind was on the salted pork the hobbits and been boasting about.

"No, he has no power anymore." Gandalf's eyes were trained on a balcony farther up on the great black tower. That's where is once good friend was locked away and hiding from the men who were no longer under his control.

"The filth of Saurmon is washing away." Treebeard said proudly. "Trees will come back to live here… young trees… wild trees."

Everyone's eyes were drawned to one of the hobbits, Pippin from out Aragorn called him, as he jumped into the water. He bent down and retrieved a dark orb. Gandalf led Shadowfax over to the small being and took the orb from him. Their business was over, Treebeard remained in charge of Isenguard and the wizard's imprisonment.


	12. The Night's Feast

**A/N**- Hey guys. So, I've decided to restart the story. I've been toying with the idea for a while and then I couldn't find the journal where it was written, but I've found it so we're going to start again. This chapter is pretty short, which I think a lot are, but I just wanted to get it up. I'll try and make them in the longer, but I'm not sure if they will be or not.

Also, I was looking at the next chapter and I will be changing the rating to M. I just wanted to warn everyone before I made the change.

**Moromu**- Sorry it's taken me so long to get back in the mood to update. Her background is coming, but I'm not sure how long it will be…

**bookworm2011**- Thank you!

**Fiery Dragon164**- When I got your review it made kept the story on my mind for some reason. So I believe a thank you is in order… so Thank you.

* * *

"Hail the glorious dead!" Theoden King said from the foot of his throne.

"Hail!" The people who had gathered in the hall cried. Aletha stood slightly behind Theodred who sat next to his father's throne. Eomer was to the other side of the throne and Eowyn next to Aletha. Each held a chalice filled with ale that they drank slowly from after the toast to the fallen was made. After the toast everyone started milling about and talking. Aletha and Eowyn talked quietly next to Theodred and Eomer. They turned their attention to three newcomers to their group, two men and one woman. Malik was one of the men, but the others were strangers to Aletha.

"My lords, ladies, I'd like to introduce Lord Cowlin and his daughter Lady Calista." Malik introduced. The two people bowed and everyone else inclined their heads.

"Lord Cowlin, I did not know you had a daughter." Theodred said.

"She has been staying in Gondor with my wife's family. She just arrived home this morning." Cowlin explained. "I wanted her closer to me in these dark times."

"Such a dangerous journey for these times indeed." Eomer muttered.

"Why were you in Gondor all this time, Lady Calista?" Eowyn asked.

"She was-" Lord Cowlin tried to answer.

"I asked her, not you Lord Cowlin." Eowyn interjected. Lord Cowlin scowled before nodding his permission to his daughter.

"I was studying under my aunt, a Lady of the Court of Gondor." Calista said sheepishly.

"I am sorry, but I must talk to Lady Aletha. It was a pleasure meeting you Lord Cowlin, Lady Calista." Theodred inclined his head and tugged Aletha into the crowd.

They stopped to watch the hobbits dance on one of the tables and sing about one of their pubs. Theodred kept Aletha's hand in his although the connection was hidden from others behind Aletha's back as Theodred stood just behind her. When the hobbits were done they continued their walk in the hall until they came upon a drinking match between Gimli and Legolas. "Gimli does not know elves are not affected by ale, does he?"

"I believe he does not know, but most of the men, including myself, did not know the piece of information till now either."

"Only very strong elven wine can get an elf drunk. Even then it takes quite a few cups."

"How do you know so much for one so young?"

"You forget how much I have traveled and that I lived in Lorien for a few months."

"Ah yes, my constant wonderer, how could I forget?"

"Theo, how do you know Lord Cowlin? That introduction was not completely new for you as it was for me and Eowyn."

"He is part of the council. I knew his wife had died, but I never knew he had a daughter."

"It sounds as though she has been bred to be royalty." Aletha observed. They could still see Calista and her father talking to Malik. They had also now joined into a conversation with Aragorn and King Theoden.

"What do you mean?" Theodred asked.

"When I was younger Aragorn told me stories of some of the old kings. He sometimes mentioned how the queens were quiet and passive, leaving everything for the man. He even said that sometimes they were taught to be like that and it was a quality a king would look for in a wife."

"It sounds pathetic to me. My mother died giving birth to me so I could not tell you if she was passive or not like the ones you described."

"So where were you taking me when we stopped to watch everything?" Aletha asked. Theodred smiled down at her and started leading her out of the hall again. Once they were outside Theodred tugged Aletha into the shadows before leaning down and kissing her. Theo's hands cupped Aletha's face and Aletha's arms circled his neck.

When they finally broke apart Theodred rested his head against Aletha's and looked down in her now golden eyes. "That was part of it."

"Steal me away from anything anytime then." Aletha said between grasps.

"There's something else though." Aletha looked up at Theo who kept his face void of all emotion. It was the mask that he had been taught to hide behind while he was completing is royal duties. He pulled her out of the shadows and over to one of the platforms. Theodred wrapped his arms around Aletha and she gently leaned back on him. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course, I love you just as much." Aletha responded.

"I do not know if I am moving too fast or if the times are right. I am just doing what my heart tells me to do." Theodred said. "Aletha, I will never try to change who you are again. I learned my lesson the first time."

"Theo, I know you won't. Now, what are you trying to say?"

"Aletha, my one and only love, will you marry me?" Theo asked after turning the woman in his arms around. He had taken her hands in his and kissed her knuckled as he awaited her answer. Aletha gasped and as the breath was released her mouth stayed open. "Aletha? Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes!" Aletha jumped onto Theodred who stumbled back and laughed. "Though you are changing me." Theo lifted his eyebrow in confusion. "I will not be single or alone anymore. I will be married and I will have you."


	13. Secret Wedding

**A/N-** Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who is reading the story again! Just to let you know, I'm starting summer school tomorrow so updates might slow down, but they won't stop.

Enjoy!

**Elphie89**- Yes there will be more. I've decided to not stop writing this and I'll just finish it. Thanks for the support!

**Moromu**- I'm planning on updating more often. I'm glad you like it!

**PetiteDiable**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Fiery Dragon164**- Of course!

* * *

The night that Theodred had proposed, Aletha and her new fiancé shared the news with their friends. They had decided to keep it a secret from most of the court, however, until the council approved. As Aletha talked with Eowyn, Theodred told his father. At first his father was surprised and remained silent, but eventually warmed up to the idea.

Right after Theoden gave his consent and promise of secrecy, a yell from the hall echoed through the walls. Everyone came to see Gandalf muttering words over one of the hobbits and Aragorn trying to calm his breath by Legolas.

oOoOoOo

"We're going to war again soon." Aletha whispered as she once again stood in Theodred's arms. Gandalf had decided to ride to leave for Minas Tirith with one of the hobbits with hopes of warning the people there of the approaching trouble. Theodred just kissed her hair and rocked Aletha back and forth. "I don't want us to go to war."

"Who ever wants to go to war? It is something that no one wants to do, but we do not have the power to change these things."

"I don't want to lose you before we wed! I would rather be widowed than return to being single without the chance to lay next to the man I love."

Theodred remained silent for a while before he sighed and turned Aletha around. "How soon can you be ready for the wedding?"

"What are you talking about Theo?"

"You'll see… just how fast can you be ready?"

"I have a pale blue dress so just long enough to get dressed I guess."

"Then go get ready. We shall have our wedding in secret. I will get my father, Eomer, Gamling, and Eothain. Get Eowyn to help you and tell her to join us in my father's study."

"And of the fellowship? Or at least Legolas and Aragorn?"

"I shall get Gamling to summon them. Now go, you need to get ready." Aletha smiled and leaned up to Theodred and gave him a quick kiss before scurrying off to find Eowyn.

oOoOoOo

The men stood in Théoden's study as they waited for Aletha and Eowyn. Theoden stood behind his desk while Theodred stood before it and his men stood next to him. Leaving a small gap for the bride, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn stood on the other side of the desk. The doors opened and the women who were missing walked in. Aletha's head was bowed while Eowyn was smiling proudly. Aragorn walked over and took Aletha's hand. He escorted her for the few steps to Theodred who seemed to be stunned.

"You look so beautiful Aletha. Your father would be so proud of you right now." Aragorn whispered into her hear. He kissed her cheek and gave her to Theodred. "Close your mouth my friend." Aragorn laughed. The small gap between his lips closed and a smile formed. The couple stood in front of Théoden's desk where the older man was smiling proudly.

"In the middle of dark times, two people have found light within each other. This union is so unique, not only for the timing and secrecy, but also for the people. Theoden, my son, Prince of Rohan and Captain of the Rohirrim. Lady Aletha, a timeless wanderer who has found her heart within these walls, niece of Aragorn, shield Maiden of Rohan. Though this union has yet to be blessed by the council, all here are happy for you. You two love each other with a love rarely seen." Theoden stopped for about half a minute before asking Gamling for the ri9ngs. Gamling brought over the two rings and handed them to his king. One ring was a large golden band with a golden horse head on it. The other ring was a smaller version, but still had a horse head on it. "With these rings you are now bound. May this love never die and may you always be found in each other's arms."

Aletha was given the large ring and slipped it on Théoden's fingers. "Theodred, I love you with all my heart. I don't know how I could have lived alone for so long now that I've felt your love. I will always be with you, no matter if the times are peaceful or if we are forced into battle. This ring represents how much I love you and my heart that you stole so long ago."

Theodred took the smaller ring and placed it on Aletha's finger. "You are my soul mate, my only love. My heart is fuller and my life is brighter now that you are here. I want to see you when I wake up in the morning and right before I fall asleep. I love you Aletha, my one true love." Theodred cupped Aletha's face as he placed a gentle kiss.

"We are not done yet." Théoden's voice interrupted the lovers. "Since you want to keep this union a secret, we have found a way to help. Aletha, your room has been moved next to Theodred's with a door inside connecting your rooms. Finally, Gimli as something for you."

The dwarf stepped forward and smiled brightly. "I have traveled with some chains from my mines. I separated them and had two chains made. Now you can keep the rings on these chains so they can be close to your heart at all times." Gimli gave the two silver chains to the lovers and watched as they both placed the rings on the chains. Theodred clasped Aletha's on and Aletha returned the favor.

"Thank you Gimli." Aletha hugged the dwarf before returning to her new husband's side. They thanked everyone who was there before they left for their room.

They had entered their separate rooms before joining once inside because a few maids were scurrying around, getting ready for the morning that was fast approaching. Theodred pulled Aletha to him and hungrily kissed her new bride. He kicked her door closed and picked her up. Without breaking the kiss he set Aletha on the bed and crawled next to her.

Aletha's hands started to travel and pull Theo's tunic out of his pants. She ran her hands over his bare muscles as he started kissing down her neck. His hands slid behind her and started untying the bodice. The two broke apart long enough for Theodred to take off his boots and to slip off the dress. Theodred started exploring Aletha's body, kissing from her neck to her core. He stopped to pay homage to her breasts before continuing down.

As Theo started exploring Aletha's core with his tongue, Aletha started to moan and wiggle around. Her hand fisted around strands of his hair as he made her stomach tighten more and more. With one last flick of his tongue, Aletha snapped and moaned loudly, hoping the maids outside didn't hear her. As she came down from her high, she pulled Theo back up and started kissing him again. Aletha's hands slowly moved down Theo's back until they reached his waist. Her hands slid under him, slipped past his aroused manhood and started working on the laces. Once the laces were down, Aletha pushed his pants off of his waist and Theo kicked them the rest of the way off.

Theo kissed Aletha one more time before positioning himself above her. "I love you." He said with a quick kiss. Aletha whispered back the same phrase before her husband plunged into her, officially connecting them, physically, mentally, and spiritually.


	14. Preparing for War

**A/N-** Hey guys! Not much to say really so just enjoy!

**WalkingInDarkness737**- Thank you so much for the review. It's made me feel really good about the story since I've had my doubts every once in a while. Now my biggest doubt is how well I'll do with the facts since I'm mostly going off the movie… thanks again!

* * *

"The beacons are lit! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled, running into the golden hall. Aletha was sitting in Theodred's lap on a bench as everyone waited in silence. It had been three days since the secret wedding. For those three days Theodred and Aletha remained together, much to Lord Malik and Lord Cowlin's displeasure. Whenever the lords of Rohan were able to separate the pair, they would shove Lady Calista in Theodred's face. These rare times never lasted long for the couple were like magnets and would find each other quickly. Aletha had figured out the council member's plan, but realized that Calista was an innocent pawn and befriended the girl.

"And Rohan will answer!" Theodred said. Some people smiled while others frowned, but everyone rushed to prepare for the battle. Theoden started yelling orders which were quickly followed through.

By mid-day the warriors were ready and started the journey to the mountains where the men of Rohan would gather. On the way there, Aletha rode next to Theodred and Aragorn. "Are you going to fulfill your destiny now, Aragorn?"

"Aye, I will." Aragorn answered.

"You miss her." Aletha observed. Aragorn said nothing and looked forward with glassy eyes. "You will be together again."

"I am afraid that is no longer true. Arwen is sailing to the undying lands with her people." Aragorn answered grimly.

"Your love is too strong to keep you apart. I am sorry Uncle, but you will see I am right this time." Aletha reached over and patted Aragorn's shoulder and just received a smile from Aragorn.

oOoOoOo

As Theoden and the company rode through the encampment, Aletha pulled Snowy back slightly. She continued to the top of the mountain with everyone else. When they reached the top of the mountain, the tents were already set up and a few men were sitting about the camp. Aletha tied snowy up for the night when two hands wrapped around her waste. "Why did you ride behind me, my queen?"

"Because I am your queen, but the people do not know that yet. They need to be focused on the war, not who the woman riding quite closely to their Prince is." Aletha said, wrapping her arms around Theodred's neck.

"And what will they think of the woman in my arms who I am kissing passionately?"

"Well, considering you haven't kissed this woman passionately yet, I would not know." Aletha smiled. Theodred returned the smile before leaning down and capturing Aletha's lips with his. When they finally broke apart Aletha slowly opened her eyes. "Hm, no one is saying anything."

"That is because no one saw." Theodred grinned.

"Well, someone must have seen us at some point at the Golden Hall."

"Why?"

"The maids have been talking. They don't know that we are married, but they are gossiping about how close we are."

"Well, are you still messing up your bed?"

"Of course… but it's not like we act as though we hate each other." Aletha said with a dramatic eye roll. Theodred laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Theodred! Aletha! I know you are back there!" Legolas shouted from behind the bushes. Theodred smiled and Aletha groaned as she leaned into her husband. "I heard both of you moving!"

"I hate the hearing elves have been graced with." Aletha muttered.

"Heard that too!"

"We're coming you damn elf." Aletha growled as she walked out from behind the bush. Theodred had been trying to stop smiling and was failing miserably. "What is so important that you had to come bother us?"

"Lord Elrond is here." Aletha's eyes went wide and Theodred stood up a little bit taller. "He is speaking with Aragorn currently and Aragorn will probably go searching for the men of the mountain for aid."

"That is crazy!" Theodred said. "If there are men in the mountains they are ghosts and traitors! They'll never help and will probably kill Aragorn on the spot."

"Let us hope that that is not the case."

The trio rushed over to Theoden's tent, but Legolas excused himself to ready his horse. They waited patiently outside until Aragorn came out with determination in his eyes. "You are leaving?" Aragorn did not answer, but looked down at Aletha with sad eyes. "Be careful Uncle, we will be waiting for your safe return." Aletha wrapped her arms around Aragorn in a farewell hug for a few seconds before stepping back.

"You were right. Arwen has not left me yet." Aragorn whispered, hope seeping into his voice.

"I told you so." Aletha smiled. Aragorn and Theodred gripped each other's forearms before Aragorn left to prepare for his detour. The couple followed him as Eowyn said her good-bye after questioning him. Finally, Legolas and Gimli joined him before the mountain.

As the three members of the fellowship left, comments were made of how the men were hopeless. For why else would the King of Men leave? Luckily Theoden stepped in and quieted everything before retiring for the night. Theodred and Aletha followed Théoden's example and let for their separate tents. Aletha waited anxiously for the last of the men to fall asleep before she snuck into Theodred's tent. She stripped her clothes and slid under the pelts with her husband.

"I'm surprised you are risking our secret." Theodred said.

"I can't sleep without you next to me anymore." Aletha confessed. Theodred pulled Aletha closer together and cupped her body with his.

"We need to sleep this night, my love. We leave for Gondor in the morning." Theodred said as e held Aletha's warm, naked body to him.

"I know… wait, we? You mean you are going to let me fight?"

"I can only change your marital status, not your personality. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I shall be as careful as I can be while fighting in a war, but you shall only have this promise if you promise as well."

"I do, my love. I promise to come back to you."

"And I promise you that I shall be standing by your side when this is over." Aletha kissed Theodred before resting her head on his folded arm and falling asleep.


	15. The Final Battle

**A/N-** Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but the fire up here has been causing a lot of power outages. So, enjoy the chapter and I'll hopefully be updating quicker next week!

**Courtney-** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

The next day Aletha was strapping daggers to her thighs and long knives, her bow, and arrows to her back. Theodred had his armor on, silver and gold metals that shimmered in the early sunlight. Horses and horse heads decorated the chest and arms of the armor.

"It is time to go, my love." Theodred said. He came up behind Aletha and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to nuzzle her neck and Aletha tried to move her head so that he could get better access since they couldn't get nearly as close as they wanted with all of their armor and weapons on.

"If you continue, my prince, we will miss our departure." Aletha moaned. Theodred groaned, but twisted Aletha around so he could lay a kiss on her lips. They smiled and started walking out.

Outside, men were running to get everything cleaned and cleared. Aletha quickly left to go find Eowyn, but found that Eowyn had seemed to disappear. Instead of finding Eowyn, she was found my Gamling. He quickly deterred her efforts so that she could get her horse ready. Aletha had just mounted and found her spot in the ranks when the troops started moving.

The army rode quickly, stopping only to water their horses every few hours. When they reached Gondor, the white tower was already under siege. As the Rohirrim lined up on the hill, Sauron's army noticed them and started to line up for the fight.

"For Rohan!" King Theoden yelled. He ran up and down the line and ran his sword over the spears of the front line of his men.

"For Rohan!" The army yelled as they thrust their swords into the air.

The Rohirrim charged into the enemy at top speed. Aletha was doing well, slicing and stabbing the orcs who came too close to her sword. Suddenly a horn blew, catching Aletha's attention. The elophants and their riders had arrived. Aletha charged the newcomers, missing the fight between the witch king and Eowyn. Aletha pulled out her bow and arrows so she could start shooting down the men controlling the elophants.

Aletha was able to come up next to an elophant and found a loose rope to climb up. She left Snowy to find safety as she climbed up the enormous beast. She was able to surprise some of the men, who quickly died of slit throats. She screamed when one of the other men cut her side, but she quickly spun around and killed him. Finally, when the last man alive on the elophant was the one controlling the animal, Aletha climbed out of the main carriage and cut the reins before trying to slice the man's throat. Before she could deliver the final blow, the man pulled his own sword from his side and blocked her. He was able to force her to loose her footing and she stumbled back into the main carriage. He kept attacking while Aletha kept blocking. While Aletha was blocking the attacks, she noticed a rope hanging from the corner of the carriage. Using the rest of her strength she punched the driver back, grabbed the rope and wrapped it around the man's neck. Not wanting to leave the job undone, she brought her sword around and allowed his body to fall to the ground, while his head hung from the rope.

While Aletha looked around for her next target, an arrow hit her in her collar. The force of the blow sent Aletha falling to the ground. As her head hit a rock, Aletha groaned. She tried to get up, but her limbs protested and her head started to spin. Aletha promptly blacked out after that.

oOoOoOo

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came with the dead army and helped kill the remaining army. When the last of the enemy was slain, everyone gathered to watch Aragorn fulfill his promise to the spirits. Much to Gimli's protest, Aragorn released the army, honor intact. The crowd started to disperse and look for their comrades.

"Lord Eomer! Lord Theodred! Come quickly, Eowyn has been found unconscious and Theoden King has been found slain!" A soldier said. The two men rushed to where Aragorn was already trying to help Eowyn.

"You are now Theodred King." Legolas said grimly after a few seconds. Theodred nodded and started looking around the field. His eyes traveled over the slaughtered bodies of men and orcs and other middle earth creatures. Eventually he spotted a figure walking towards them with someone in his arms. "It is Eothain, and he has… Aletha." Legolas whispered the last part. Theodred had already rushed over to his comrade.

"She… she's not… she can't be…" Theodred stuttered, kneeling as he took Aletha's body and held her to his chest.

"She is not dead, my lord, merely unconscious." Eothain said. After a few seconds of watching Aletha's still body, Theodred realized that his friend was right for Aletha's body was still warm… in fact it was burning up."

"She has a fever! She must have been hit by a poisoned blade." Theodred said, looking around for the wound.

"Try an arrow, my friend." Eothain showed him the arrow that had been in her chest. "I have tried to stop the bleeding, but I am afraid it is not working." Theodred looked down to see a red cloth on the wound.

"Theodred, come, we need to get her and your cousin into the tower. I will personally look at both of them once we get them there. I will make sure that we have all of the proper medicine so that both will make a full recovery. Aragorn picked up Lady Eowyn while Theodred picked up Lady Aletha. The company made their way back to the white towers where they found a room with two beds that would suffice as their recovery room.


	16. Awakening

**A/N**- Hey guys. Not much to say. I want to say thank you to everyone who's still reading the story. I would like more reviews, but I'm not going to hold updates till I get them. You guys can review if you want… updates will still be posted. It would just be much appreciated.

**Moromu**- I'm not going to say anything except… thanks for the review! Yes, I am still updating, don't act so surprised. ;p

* * *

"Almost dead… not know when she shall awaken… we have done all we can…" Voices drifted into Aletha's ears as she tried to wake up. She recognized her Uncle's voice and that calmed her down a little bit. She knew she was in good hands and she'd make a full recovery.

"…come back… you promised… my love… to me… I love you…" Theodred's voice came next and Aletha started struggling to wake up. Unfortunately she felt herself falling again and soon she could no longer fight. Darkness overwhelmed her once more.

oOoOoOo

"Theodred, you must eat and rest! This is not the end of the war. We ride to face the eye in a week!" Eomer pleaded. Theodred had spent the last day sitting between Aletha and Eowyn's bed, alternating his time between the two most important women in his life. Their recoveries were slow, but they were recovering as well.

"I shall eat here and sleep here." Theodred answered. It was the same answer he had given Legolas the day before and Gamling the day before that. He had been sleeping in the chair, his head next to Aletha's shoulder and his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Tell me cousin, how many knots are in your back and neck currently?"

Theodred and winced at the thought and then at the pain that ran up his back. "I do not know nor do I want to think about it." Eomer sighed, checked on his sister and left the three occupants in the healing room. He headed towards the dining hall to gather food for his cousin since he knew his cousin would not be leaving until forced.

oOoOoOo

Theodred was awoken at sunrise by one of the old healers who was fussing over Aletha. He looked over at Eowyn who remained as still as the woman next to him. Aragorn had been checking up on both women every few hours, or in between meetings.

"I am sorry for waking you, my lord." The healer said.

"It is alright, do not worry." Theodred said. He stretched his arms over his head, trying to hold back a wince, but knew he was unsuccessful when the healer gave him a knowing look. He rubbed his hands around his neck and looked down at his wife who was still sleeping.

"Her fever must have broken last night. She should awaken soon." The nurse said before scurrying out of the room. "Eowyn's just recently broke when Aragorn was making his morning check." The nurse finished folding a few towels and checking that the room was cleaned up. "My lord, would you like a warm towel for your neck?"

"That would be wonderful." Theodred groaned. The healer nodded before scurrying out of the room.

"Thank god! When she's awake, will you become the old Theodred? Theo, you need to move around! You need to be at the council meetings and you need to be getting real sleep in a real bed!"

"Eowyn? I thought your fever just broke?" Theodred said.

"It broke this morning and I woke up an hour or so after. I told the maid to tell you that." Eowyn said with a smile.

"I would have thought you'd be sleeping far longer than Aletha."

"She had a direct hit with poison. I was just hit when the witch king combusted." Eowyn theorized. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is."

"After Aletha awakens and you talk to her, go get some food and proper rest."

"After she goes back to sleep."

"Of course, but do we have a deal?"

"Aye, you have my promise." Theodred said. "You know that you have not even spoken to the young steward of Gondor and you have already captured his attention?"

"Who?"

"Lord Faramir."

"Aye, he's been making his own trips in here and have been staring for an unusually long time at your bed." Theodred explained. The cousins talked on and off for most of the day between Eowyn's naps and visits from friends. They stopped when they heard a groan.

"Theo? Eowyn?" Aletha's shaky voice asked. Theodred was immediately at his wife's side and holding her hand. "Theo?"

"I'm here little one, I'm here." Theodred said.

"How long have I been out?" Aletha groaned.

"You have been out for almost a week. Your fever only broke last night. How are you feeling?"

"Like an elopant trampled me… o wait! One did. That was a stupid question, my love." Theo smiled before bending over and laid a gentle kiss on Aletha's lips. Aletha smiled into the kiss. When they finally broke apart they smiled at each other before Aletha tried to stifle a yawn.

"Go back to sleep. I will see you later. Eowyn is forcing me to get some food and sleep."

"Why would she? Have you been here the whole time?" Theodred nodded. "Aw! You did not need to my love. You should not forsake your own health over worry for Eowyn and me. Come back when you are rested and nourished, I do not think I will be moving for a while.

"I will do as my lady wishes. Go night, my love." Theo bent down and kissed Aletha once before saying goodbye to Eowyn.

"Thank god you finally woke up! Eomer and the rest of the men were almost to the point of dragging him so they could get him back into his own room!" Eowyn exclaimed as soon as Theodred was gone. Aletha laughed quietly.

"They should have days ago and Eomer knows that both of us would have wanted that."

"Very true. I will have to talk to my brother about that." Eowyn said before finding a comfortable position and falling asleep.


	17. Waiting

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I couldn't wait to update so I've decided to. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

**NotAfraidToLive**- thanks for taking the time to ready it! I'm glad you like it and can't wait to read more!

**Moromu**- Yup, more updates… and a quicker one this time!

* * *

"You're leaving now? So soon?" Aletha asked Theodred. She was sitting up in her bed and he was sitting next to her, holding her in his arms. "You said you were leaving in two days though!" This was only the second time that Aletha was awake, but she was already returning to her normal self.

"I know my love, but Aragorn decided to ride out today so we can help the hobbits." Theodred explained.

"How long will you be gone?"

"It's a three days ride. The battle followed by another three day journey to return. The ride home could be longer if we have a good number of injured men." Theodred said. "So in all, at least seven days, if not eight or nine."

"Let us hope you don't have a lot of injuries so the ride home can be quick." Aletha said.

"We will all be praying for that." Theodred said sadly.

"Just come back as soon as you can." Aletha sighed.

"Of course, my love. As soon as the dark lord is defeated and Aragorn is crowned King, I wish to get the council's approval so we will not have to hide our union any longer."

"I will be by your side when that happens." Aletha smiled. "Although I wish I could be at your side for this final journey." Theodred smiled sadly at her, but remained silent. He brought his lips down to hers for a sweet and gentle goodbye kiss. He got up and gave Aletha a smile and her hand a squeeze before saying goodbye to his cousin. Finally, he left the room and headed for the stables.

Aletha slowly struggled to climb out of her bed. She used to strong stone walls as support as she made the few steps to a window that overlooked the city. She watched the army gather and then ride out of Minas Tirith. Eowyn had joined her as the army became a speck on the horizon.

"You two should be in bed still!" Their usual healer said as she walked into the room with a tray of food. "And with bare feet! Are you trying to bring more sicknesses upon yourselves?"

"We know." Both women said with eye rolls.

"Come back to bed. I want you both to be strong so when the men return you can be in your own rooms and not in the healing room."

"And when will that be?"

"Depends on if you wish to become sick again or if you actually focus on getting stronger."

oOoOoOo

Faramir spent more and more time in the healing wing with the women. Aletha would usually try to ignore him and Eowyn. The pair were growing closer and closer as the days slowly came and went. It was five days later when a large amount of noise found its way up to Aletha and Eowyn's room.

"The eagles! The eagles are here!" A villager shouted. Aletha and Eowyn were able to run to the window and watch as the large birds deposited Gandalf and two unconscious hobbits.

"The hobbits must have destroyed the ring." Faramir said as he watched from behind the women. He quickly rushed out of the room to help the healers.

"My lord is correct." A servant said. Both women turned to him with questioning looks. "A little while ago there was a flash in the direction of the battle. We believe it was Sauron finally being destroyed."

"Thank you for telling us." Eowyn said before turning her attention back to all of the commotion.

"Should we see if we can help?" Aletha asked.

"We can see if they'll let us." Eowyn agreed. The two women made their way out of the room and headed towards a few isolated rooms that they presumed the hobbits would be placed in. They found the rooms and Gandalf sitting over Frodo's bed. Every time a healer walked over to Gandalf, he would just wave them off and remind them their focus should be on the two small heroes. "Eowyn, go help the healers, I will see to Gandalf." Aletha instructed. Eowyn nodded and joined the flurry of healers without any of them telling her to go back to bed.

"Gandalf, let's go so you can rest. You have done all you can do. The healers shall help the hobbits." Gandalf looked up at Aletha with sad eyes, but managed to smile kindly at the girl.

"Yes, you are right I suppose, Lady Aletha." Gandalf got up and Aletha took his arm. As they walked to Gandalf's chambers Aletha tried to find a polite way to ask about Theodred and the rest of the army.

"Your love is fine and is on his way home." Aletha looked shocked at Gandalf's statement, making the old man laugh. "It is written all over your face, little one. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I would like to know how everyone else is. I can get the details from Theodred when he returns if you do not wish to share."

"I can not tell you about every soldier, but Aragorn and the others you are worried about are fine. Sauron's ring was destroyed right as we were being surrounded. When the ring was destroyed, Sauron's eye and most of his army was destroyed."

"That is the best news I could hear at this time." Gandalf nodded in agreement and stopped in front of his door.

"Thank you for walking with me. Theodred King and the others will be here in four days time. 'Till later my lady."

"Till then my lord." The two separated and Aletha slowly walked back to the hobbit's room, trying to absorb all of the information. She was met halfway there by Eowyn who was being pushed back to the room they were sharing by a healer. As soon as the older woman saw Aletha, she grabbed Aletha's arm and started pushing her back to the room as well.


	18. Celebrations

**A/N-** He guys! So there are about 8 chapters left, just wanted to let you guys know. Enjoy!

**Elphie89**- Thanks! I'm glad you like everything!

* * *

It was indeed four more days before the armies came into sight. Aletha was watching from the window of the hobbit's room. She watched for a few minutes in giddy anticipation before running to the throne room to find Eowyn, Faramir, and Gandalf talking. "They have returned! They are almost here!"

"Aragorn and the armies?" Faramir asked. Aletha nodded and the four rushed out. They stood in the courtyard and watched as the army entered the city below them. Soon they were putting the horses away and walking up to the courtyard. The men entered, tired and dirty. The group of four greeted the lords and their men before everyone left for their private quarters or homes. Aletha couldn't help, but fidget behind Faramir and Gandalf when all she wanted to do was jump into Theodred's arms.

"Go clean up, she shall hold council tomorrow." Gandalf said with a proud, but tired smile.

"Before we go, how are the hobbits?" Aragorn asked.

"Sam is almost healed, but Frodo shall lay dormant for a few more days." Gandalf explained. Aragorn nodded before turning to find his room. Gandalf walked with Aragorn back inside. When everyone walked inside, Aletha joined Theodred at his side and took his hand in hers. Theo smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. He said a quick goodbye to his sister and Faramir before leading Aletha to their room. He pulled her inside and kissed her as soon as the door closed.

"I missed you, my love." Aletha said when they broke apart.

"But I have returned so you can stop missing me. Where have you been sleeping? I wish to know where I must steal you from at night until we return home." Theo said. He began nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"I am sorry to ruin your fun, but I have been sleeping the bed right behind you."

"Eowyn has been nice to us, it seems." He murmured. He started walking back towards the bed, but Aletha slipped out of his arms. Theo growled and lunged at her, but she evaded his arms.

"It is not time for that… yet."

"Yet?"

"You smell and I will not make love to you until you are clean." Aletha said, crossing her arms.

"And will you help me become clean?"

"If this is what my lord wishes, then that is what my lord shall get."

"It is what your lord, your love, wishes."

"Then is shall be done." Aletha smiled. She gave Theo a quick kiss before getting his bath ready. When Theodred got in the water, Aletha joined him and pulled him to sit in front of her. She started to gently massage out his muscles, making Theodred groan and relax into her. After their bath, Aletha finally joined Theodred in their bed, but neither fell asleep until the moon had almost completely fallen.

One day was given for all to relax. Aletha and Theodred were only seen getting something to eat before disappearing back into their room. Eowyn remained with Faramir and Gandalf and Aragorn spent the day tending to Frodo and Sam. Sam had woken up, but was to stay in bed for at least one more day.

The next day the servants were running around, preparing the halls and decorating them for the victory dinner. Aletha was putting on a dress, much to Theodred's displeasure and her distress. Her gown was a deep emerald green that fell from the shoulders and had gold trimmings on the bodice. They joined Eowyn, who was surprisingly unattached to Faramir, in front of her room. They all walked to the dining hall and joined the feast. Aragorn gave a speech about the end of the war, the victory, the peaceful times to come, and hailed the victorious dead just as Theoden had done months before.

The rest of the night, Aletha and Theodred talked to almost everyone in the hall. Theodred introduced Aletha to his men and the Gondorian men he had fought next to. They came upon Gimli started a drinking contest with Legolas so the stopped to watch. Aletha got an evil smirk on her face and bent down next to the dwarf. "Gimli, do you know this ale does not affect elves as it does dwarves and me?"

Gimli sputtered in his mug and looked between Aletha and the elf prince. "What?" he roared.

"Only very strong elven wines get elves drunk. Even then it takes a few drinks." Aletha smiled. Gimli growled and started muttering something about "God damn elves." Legolas' smile started to falter, but remained strong.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you?"

"I was just telling him the truth." Aletha said with a smug smile before dragging Theodred away from the scene. Eventually Theodred took the lead and led Aletha to the gardens. He found a secluded spot and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am to go home in two days. Eowyn and Eomer are to stay here and help rebuild the city. They will also be helping to get everything ready for Aragorn's coronation. I want you to come back to Edoras with me. We would then return to Mina Tirith for the coronation."

"I would go with you in an instant. I don't want to leave your side again."

"Good, because you are never going to. I'll tie you to me if I have to." Theodred joked. Aletha smiled and kissed Theodred. "I am also going to tell the council about us."

"How much are you going to tell them? Lord Cowlin and Malik still want you to marry Lady Calista."

"How am I to marry her when I have already bound myself to you?"

"So you are going to tell them we have wed?"

"Let us see how much they need to know. I want you there when I tell them though."

"Of course, I would not let you face them alone."

"Thank you." Theodred leaned down and let his lips meet Aletha's in a long kiss. They tore apart when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, Lord Malik, I believe I saw Theodred King come out here. He was with Lady Aletha of course. They are never apart now a day."

"Legolas!" Aletha hissed quietly. She would have lunched through the bushes at the elf if Theodred had not been hold her.

"I am sorry my friend, you should have seen how fast you tore apart!" Legolas laughed when he appeared before the couple.

"Legolas! I can't believe you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Aletha kept slapping Legolas's arm as she yelled at him, but he just kept laughing.

"My love, he was just joking!" Theodred said, holding his own laughter back. Aletha glared at him before sticking her tongue out at Legolas.

"I jest as your husband says! I was just getting my revenge for telling Gimli about the non-existent affects of ale on elves!" Aletha glared at him once before stomping off, back into the all. She was muttering to herself about "stupid elves, stupid men."

"You should go get her before she gets into a fight." Legolas said to Theodred.

"Do not worry, this event will have been forgotten by the end of the night." Theodred excused himself and left to find where his wife had disappeared to.


	19. Council Meeting

**A/N**- Hey guys, another chapter up! Enjoy!

* * *

Aletha and Theodred rode back to Edoras with half of the men who had left for, fought, and survived the war. They were greeted by the villagers, who had come out to line the streets and cheer for the remaining men. The nobles of Edoras were standing outside the golden hall, watching the procession in silence.

"My lord! Welcome home." Malik said. "We are sorry to hear about your farther, but are happy to see you and more of your company return safely."

"Thank you. I am going to rest today, but shall hold council tomorrow."

"Of course, my King. Do you wish for anything to eat?"

"Aye, Aletha and I shall eat before we rest." The mention of Aletha's name forced Malik to look at the woman standing next to his king.

"Of course, I shall have a servant bring you food." Malik answered. Theodred nodded and excused himself to go to his room. Aletha followed, but entered her separate room. She was asleep on her bed before Theodred could enter the room through their private doors.

oOoOoOo

"Aletha, wake up. We must face the council this morning." Theodred said, shacking Aletha awake. She groaned and tried to slap his hands away. "I have break, cheese, and fruit for you." Aletha opened one eye and saw the tray on her vanity. "Get up. A maid shall be coming to help you get ready. I will be back to walk with you to the council."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, but you can keep your hair down." Aletha groaned, making Theodred smile slightly. He kissed her quickly before leaving the room. A maid soon entered and helped Aletha into a maroon dress with a V neckline. Black laced covered the bodice. Aletha ate the fruit as the maid finished primping her. The woman left after she approved of Aletha's looks, heaven forbid Aletha should like them or not. Theodred was at her door, ready for her, when the maid opened the door to leave. The woman bowed before scurrying away down the hall.

"You look beautiful." Theodred said as he led Aletha down the halls.

"I am actually getting used to all of this. It helps to have food distract me though."

"I'm sure. Are you ready to face the wolves?" Aletha nodded and Theodred opened the door to the council room.

"King Theodred, what is Lady Aletha doing here? Women are not allowed in council meetings except for the queen." Realization dawned on Lord Malik, as well as the rest of the council within a few seconds.

"Lady Aletha and I are in love. I have already proposed and she has accepted my hand. She has fought next to us and the men believe in her. They also trust her like they would a queen. Eowyn looks at her as a sister and my father accepted her as a daughter before he died."

"We do not agree with this, however." Lord Malik said. "A queen must be quiet and let her husband lead and do everything. She is there to follow and do as she is told. She should not be headstrong and so opinionated."

"My father approved of her. He knows… knew of my intentions and gave me his blessing. Why must you go against what your current and late king wants?"

"My lord, we are just trying to do what is good for the Kingdom, for Rohan!" Lord Cowlin pleaded.

"And as I said, the men like Aletha. She earned their respect by fighting next to them, something very few of you have done." Theodred glared straight into his opponents eyes.

"What about marrying Lothiriel? She is beautiful, young, and a princess. With her will come good ties."

"Eomer met her and has started courting her." Eomer explained. "You shall have your political marriage through him. What about me? Have you thought what would be good for me?"

"My daughter, my lord, you seemed to like her." Lord Cowlin said.

"You forced her upon me. You would separate Aletha and I, then shove your daughter in my face." The council member's faces held difference feelings; some were ashamed while others, mainly Malik and Cowlin remained strong and determined. "You didn't think we would figure out your plan? We've know that you have been trying to force me with Calista."

"We do not approve." Malik said with a stern face. "And since we do not approve you can not wed."

"First, you never took a vote. Secondly, it is too late." Theodred pulled Gimli's chain out, took of his ring and slipped it on his hand. He then pulled Aletha's chain out and repeated the process with her ring and hand.

"It can not be! You went behind our back!" Cowlin shouted. Malik held up his hand, quieting the other man and the soft murmurs from the rest of the council.

"When?"

"Before we left for Gondor. My father ran the ceremony. The fellowship, my cousins, Gamling, and Eothain were all present."

"Well then, we can not break this bond. I'm assuming you have already… physically tied yourselves together as well."

"We have." Theodred remained strong while Aletha could not help a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"There shall be a public ceremony in one week, along with a coronation." Malik concluded. Cowling tried to protest, but Malik stopped him. "We shall respect our King's decision and shall trust his judgment." Cowlin scowled, but nodded. The council was finally over for the day. Theodred and Aletha returned to their room to celebrate their victory.

oOoOoOo

The next night Aletha was in her and Theodred's room when a knock came on the door. The council had left Aletha and Theodred's private affairs alone, but demanded a say in the public ceremony. They had kept Theodred so busy that Aletha found herself spending the day with Snowy or Calista.

"Yes?" Aletha asked, opining the door. A man stood in the hallway in a dark cloak and an evil smirk. Before Aletha could close her door after realizing her mistake, the man hit her head with the back end of his sword. Aletha collapsed as darkness overwhelmed her.


	20. Missing

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So here's another quick update. I hope you guys all like it!

**Elphie89**- Although I don't get tired of the reviews, I do understand. I'm glad you're happy with my decision to keep going. Thanks for keeping with the story.

**WalkingInDarkness737**- Nope, not going to end with the war… we still have the coronation, weddings, and an epilogue to get through. There are still a good number of chapters to get posted.

* * *

Theodred quickly made his way back to his room. All he wanted to do was fall into his bed, pull Aletha to him, and fall asleep. The council was draining him and he was sure it was because of his marriage to Aletha. When he entered the dark room he pulled off his shirt and crawled into bed. His arm went to wrap around his young wife, but fell on cold covers. His head shot up and looked around. The bed was empty, the room was deserted and there was no Aletha to be found.

Theodred quickly got out of the bed and made his way to Aletha's old chamber only to find them empty. "Aletha?" Theodred calling, hoping she was only playing a game and hiding. However, his calls were met by silence. His eyes narrowed and he threw on a robe. He rushed out of the room. Although he hoped that he would find Aletha just getting some air, but only found a few servants wandering the halls.

Finally he came upon the men that made his suspicions rise to high alert. "Where is she?" Theodred growled at Malik as he grabbed him by his collar.

"I do not know what you are talking about, my lord." Malik replied.

"You two have done something with Aletha! With my wife!"

"Theodred, she is probably asleep in her or your bed. If she is not, perhaps you should look in some of your men's' beds?" Cowlin said.

"Do not accuse my wife of infidelity. We have been our love his true. And, she is not in our bed. If she were there then why is the bed made and cold?" Theodred growled.

"We will send people out if you are so concerned. Go to sleep, we shall take care of this for you." Malik said with a smile. Theodred was sure it was supposed to be comforting, but it only made him more suspicious.

"No, no you will not. You are now under house arrest until Aletha is found. If she is found dead… may the gods help you. Be thankful though, I should throw you in the dungeon now, if not kill you where you stand." Theodred stormed off, calling a few men to him. Two guards approached the two ex-council members and escorted them back to their homes, where they then became sentinels.

"My friend, go find her. You are my best tracker and closest to me and Aletha. Bring her back to me." Theodred said to someone in the shadows of the hall. The figure inclined his head and hurried out of the halls.

oOoOoOo

(A Day later)

Aletha groaned as she woke up. The first thing she felt was her head throbbing, followed by her hands, which we bound behind her by a course rope. She was pressed up against a tree and she could hear men talking a little way away from her. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see a fire with three men surrounding it. They were all talking and not paying attention to her. Aletha started to scratch against the tree and untie the rope.

"Ah, the little lady has finally woken up." One of them said.

Aletha glared up at the man, but he only laughed. "Who are you? Who are you working for? Why have you taken me?"

The men just laughed at Aletha, but did not move. "You do not need to know those things. Go to sleep, we'll be starting once more before the sun rises." The men walked over and tried to stroke Aletha's cheek, but she jerked her head away.

"She has some fire in her, remember what our bosses said?" Another man asked.

"And he also said not to do anything until we meet one of his messengers." The third man added. "That includes touching, I'm sure."

"It's not like she's pure, she's been warming the Kings bed since before we left for Gondor." The first man spat. He pulled his head away from Aletha. She just continued to glare. That night Aletha stayed awake, hoping for a change to get away, but there was always one man awake and watching her.

oOoOoOo

(One Day Later)

For two days Theodred had been tense. No sign of Aletha, no word from anyone. The night he found Aletha missing he sent work to his cousins as to what had happened, but there had not been enough time for him to expect a response. He was currently in the study with Eothain, but no one was talking. Their silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter" Theodred called, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Lady Calista" Eothain gasped. "What are you doing here? Has your family not caused enough problems?"

"I have news of Aletha. I did not know of my father's plans till last night and could not get away till now. I'm sorry for everything that he has done. I never wanted any of this to happen." Calista said, tears were starting to fall from her eyes as she tried to stay strong.

"What do you know?"

"My father had three guards take Aletha. One knocked her unconscious, which is why it was so easy for them to slip away. They are heading to Isenguard. They should have reached Fanghorn by now. My father and Lord Malik are going to turn her over to Sauroman!"

"We must get a rider ready to help! Sauroman can still have orcs. She will be in far more trouble than she could ever handle." Eothain said. Theodred was quickly writing something on a piece of paper.

"I will take 15 men. Eothain, stay here and keep an eye on Edoras. Write to my cousins about what we just learned. Calista, act as though you are still in the dark about the plan. My men and I will leave under the cover of a trip to Gondor to keep me distracted."

"Yes my lord." Calista bowed and left to go back to her family home.

"Eothain, do not go too hard on her, I believe she is an ally. Aletha trusted her and I shall as well. Take this to the hawk master and tell him to send the hawk to find Gamling."

"Gamling?"

"I sent him to track Aletha two nights ago. He needs to know what we now know as well. The hawk master will know what to do; I have already talked to him."

"Yes, my lord." Eothain took the slip of paper and walked off to find the hawk master.

oOoOoOo

(3 days later)

"Where are you taking me?" Aletha asked. She was riding with man 1, as she called him. He was the one who had kidnapped her and was the first one to talk to her.

"Shut up!" The man roared. He increased the pressure of his arm around her waist that was holding her on. Aletha wheezed and felt her stomach bruise. The last 4 days ha been full of fighting and Aletha had come away with quite a few bruises.

"I don't feel good." Aletha muttered. She bent over the horse and threw up. It did not last long since Aletha had barely eaten since she woke up.

"Ah, look what you've done, bitch!" Man 1 yelled. He ordered the other two to stop and grabbed a cloth from his bag. He wiped the saddle and horse down before throwing the rag at Aletha. "Go clean it up. Geo, go with her." Man 2 groaned, but grabbed Aletha's arm and dragged her to the river.

"Get to washin', whore." Man 2 spat. He threw her down on the bank. Aletha groaned as her bruises hit the ground, but got up and started working none the less. She looked up from the cloth and thought she saw someone in the trees. She blinked and the shadow remained among the leaves. The person signaled for her to stay quiet before signaling for others.


	21. Found

**A/N**- Hey guys! So we're slowly getting closer and closer to the end! I'll be updating every few days! Enjoy!

**PetiteDiable**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**NotAfraidToLive**- Your welcome ! And here is the rescue…

* * *

Aletha heard the crunching of boots on the forest floor and looked up to see Geo grabbing his sword and looking through the forest. He was quickly coming towards Aletha to take her back to camp, but before he got to her Aletha ran out into the stream. Geo took off after her, but stopped when he saw the warriors of Rohan waiting for him. Immediately he recognized a few of his comrades and the look of betrayal on their faces brought more fear to his heart. They had all been fans of Lady Aletha and were hoping the King would marry her and now he had turned his back on them by kidnapping and abusing the woman they had become fans of. Not wasting anymore time, Geo turned around and started running back to the camp.

Aletha had been in Theodred's arms since she entered the side of the forest that the men of Rohan had been occupying. "Gamling, take Aletha and make sure nothing else happens to her." Theodred said. He tried to hand Aletha to Gamling, but Aletha let out a small whimper and clung to Theodred tighter. "Get the men, tie them up, and keep an eye on them." Theodred ordered his men when he realized Aletha was not going to let go of him anytime soon. His men nodded and took off through the forest to catch up the men who were now fleeing them.

"Stay with Gamling, I'll be back as soon as I find the men who took you." Theodred whispered to Aletha. This time Aletha nodded and let Theodred hand her to Gamling. Theodred mounted his horse and followed the paths that his men took through the forest.

"Let me see those bruises so I can try to heal them, or at least start."

"Ok… wait how did you know about my bruises?" Aletha asked.

"I have been following you for three days. It took me two days to find you. I wanted to go in and help you, but Theodred ordered me not to unless it was dire. Since it would have been 3 to 1, I could have been fighting two, but the third could have gotten to you and killed you, if not at least hurt you more." Gamling rambled.

"It is alright… I guess I understand you're reasoning. Do not worry my friend; I will not be mad at you." Aletha said. "Now, about those bruises?" Gamling nodded and started pulling out herbs from a pack.

"Why were you washing that cloth?"

"I wasn't feeling all that great this morning and threw up over the side of the horse. The man who was holding me cleaned his saddle and horse with it." Aletha explained.

"You were sick?" Gamling stopped working on the wound on Aletha's back and turned her around. He put his hand to Aletha's head and checked for a fever.

"I feel fine now. I think it was the rabbit they gave me. It as passed though." Aletha assured.

"I will advise Theodred to go to Minas Tirith so King Aragorn can make sure you are truly fine."

"No! Gamling, please don't tell him! He has had enough to worry about."

"As you wish, but he will have my head when he dings out though."

"I shall protect that head of yours then." Aletha smiled and let Gamling return to her back. They sat in the clearing for a good part of a half hour before all of the men came back. Aletha's eyes traveled through the crowd and noticed the kidnappers were not there, their horses were though, before settling on Theodred.

"It took us a few more minutes to get the men and then I interrogated them where they fell. They were under the orders of Lord Malik and Lord Cowlin."

"You killed them?"

"Of course. Please tell me that you were not going to show them mercy."

"No, I was just wondering." Aletha said. She wrapped her arms around Theodred and held on tight. Theodred wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"We will rest here today. Lets get the tents up and some small fires going." Theodred ordered. The soldiers immediately set to work and Theodred let Aletha go back to Gamling to have the rest of the bruises and cuts looked at.

That night Aletha had some rabbit and deer meat. She sat next to Theodred and Gamling while listening to them talk to some of the other soldiers as she dozed off on Theodred's shoulder. She was woken up by Theodred trying to gently pick her up. "Go back to sleep." Theodred whispered when Aletha groaned from waking up, but nodded into Theodred's shoulder.

The next morning Aletha woke up in a pile of furs and using Theodred as a pillow. Their legs were intertwined and they were holding each other as though the other would disappear. Aletha's studied Theodred's face. For once it was calm and didn't show any of the stress of the crown. Aletha's calm and comfortable morning was ruined when her stomach lurched. She shot out of bed, waking Theodred, and raced to a bush where she promptly threw up.

Theodred was patting Aletha's back and holding her hair as she stood back up. A soldier came over with some water which Aletha greedily accepted. Theodred started fussing over Aletha's health as he walked her back to their tent and bed. When Gamling heard what happened he went straight to their tent was Aletha was back under the blankets.

"My lord, may I help with anything?"

"Did you know she was sick? Did she show any signs when you were treating her yesterday?" Theodred asked.

Gamling sighed and looked down at the now sleeping Aletha. "Yesterday we were talking while you were gone. She said she was washing that blanket because she had thrown up and the man holding her had used to clean his horse and saddle."

"But she was fine last night."

"I am not a healer, my lord, I just know the basics. We need to get her to a healer though." Gamling said.

"We will go to Gondor. Aragorn is one of the best healers and my cousins are there." Theodred concluded. One last thing, why did you not tell me before?"

"Lady Aletha asked me not to. She did not want to worry you anymore." Gamling explained. Theodred nodded and patted Gamling's shoulder.

"Thank you my friend. Go tell the men we make for Gondor. I want to leave within the hour."


	22. Surprise

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I might not be updating for a while because I start another session of summer school on Monday (2 lectures this time and a lab… yikes) plus I have to read Breaking Dawn. Enjoy the chapter!

**Elphie89**- Ya I know it's fast, but I don't like busy writing with nothing going on. It just feels boring to me and if its boring for me to write then its going to be boring for your guys to read. Yes you're not the only one with that suspicion…

**NotAfraidToLive**- I'm glad you like it and I'm not telling!

**Jasper's Little Psychic**- Ok, since I'm pretty sure your name has to do with Alice from Twilight… have you read the new book yet? I'm starting it as soon as I update. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!

**Suzy87**- Sometimes everyone is clueless. I'm glad you like it though!

* * *

Aletha spent the ride with Theodred because he decided that she was not fit to ride by herself. An argument had ensued, but Theodred had won. Every morning Aletha kept throwing up, sometimes waking her up and other times right before the left for the next day's ride. Minas Tirith was a welcome sight for Aletha as she thought about a proper bath and a real bed.

When they reached Minas Tirith they quickly made their way to the top where Eowyn was waiting to greet them. She engulfed Aletha in a hug as soon as Theodred had helped her down. "O, my friend, we were so worried about you."

"Well I'm here now so you do not need to worry anymore." Aletha laughed.

"I'm sorry cousin, but we must see Aragorn immediately." Theodred said, taking back his wife.

"Of course, come, I will take you to him." Eowyn said. She led them to the throne room where Aragorn was talking to Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, and Faramir. When they entered everyone looked up and smiles of relief were seen.

"It is good to see the King and Queen of Rohan together once more." Aragorn said with a smile.

"We have yet to have a public ceremony. It is good to see the rightful king of men back on his throne." Theodred replied.

"How are you doing after your adventure, Aletha?" Aragorn asked.

"I've been fi…" Theodred looked down at Aletha and she groaned. "I've been getting sick in the mornings. I am fine by midday."

"Morning sickness?" Gandalf said.

Come with us to the healing hall, we will discover your ailment." Aragorn said with a smile. He took Aletha's arm and started leading her down the hallway. He stopped though to talk to Theodred. "I will take good care of your wife, my friend. Your room should be ready, go rest."

"I would rather be with my wife."

"This will not take long and I will deliver her to you." Aragorn assured. Theodred knew there was no fitting Aragorn so he quickly kissed Aletha's cheek. He watched Aragorn lead her away to the healing chambers.

"Do not worry, everything will be fine." Gandalf said walking up behind Theodred who nodded.

Theodred had resorted to pacing his room. Eowyn and Eomer were keeping him company, well more making sure he would not do anything stupid. Theodred stopped pacing when there was a knock on the door. Aletha entered with a smiling Aragorn behind her.

"Eowyn, Eomer, may I speak to my husband alone?"

"Of course, we shall see you both at dinner." Eowyn said. She grabbed her brother's hand and led him away from the room.

"What did Aragorn find?" Theodred asked as soon as Eowyn and Eomer had closed the door.

"My love, I do not know how you will react, but my news will change most plans." Aletha said. She stood awkwardly under Theodred's gaze.

"What do you mean love?" Theodred came up and embraced her.

"Aragorn says that I'll need to start resting more soon."

"Does he want you in bed? Come I will help you get comfortable." Theodred started leading Aletha over to the bed.

"No, I do not need to be in bed, at least not yet. Theo, what do you think ails me?"

"I do not know, but if you tell me I would."

"Theo, I am not dying, I have no terminal disease." Aletha paused and Theodred squeezed her shoulders. "I'm pregnant." Theodred's mouth fell open and a high pitched squeal came from the door.

"You're… you're pregnant?"

"Yes, almost a month and a half." Aletha said. Theodred's astonished face finally broke and a smile spread over his face. He picked her up and swing her round. When Theodred finally put Aletha down her slammed his lips down on hers."

"You know Eowyn is right behind the door." Theodred said.

"Yes, and let her stay there. She is not bothering us." Aletha said. Her breathing started to calm down. "When do you want to share our news?"

"Dinner tonight? Most of the men will be there." Theodred suggested.

"Alright." Aletha smiled. She pulled Theodred's head back down to hers and laid another, gentler kiss on his lips, one he eagerly responded to. "You smell." Aletha joked when she pulled away.

"I am sorry, but riding for days on end tends to make one sweat and smell. I hate to break it to you love, but you smell just as bad."

"Then we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" Aletha asked.

"Immediately." Theodred answered.

oOoOoOo

That night, a mini feast was held and everyone was talking and drinking happily. When Aletha and Eomer had emerged from their room Eowyn and practically pounced on them. Now she was calmly talking with Aletha while Faramir stood at her side.

"You and Faramir are now formally courting?" Aletha asked.

"Yes, he asked my brother last week." Eowyn said. "O, I want you to meet Lothiriel, Eomer's interest."

"Eomer is courting her?"

"Yes, or will be soon. I believe he is approaching her farther to formally ask for her tonight. Come, I think I saw her going to the gardens with Eomer."

"If she went to the gardens with him then she probably wants some time along with him. Don't worry, I'll meet her eventually." Eowyn huffed, but let the subject go.

"I'm sorry cousin, but I need to steel Aletha. It is time to make our announcement." Theodred said. Aletha said her goodbye to Eowyn and followed Theodred to the center of the room. Theodred knocked a mug on a post loud enough to get everyone's attention. The hall fell quiet and all eyes turned on the couple. A blush grew on Aletha's cheeks and she tried to hide behind Theodred, but he pulled her back out. "My friends, my comrades, for those of you who have been in Rohan, you know Aletha as my friend and wife. For those who were not in Rohan, you now know. Our public ceremony shall be soon, after Aragorn's coronation. That is not the news we have come to share tonight. Rohan is to be blessed with either a new prince or princess!" The hall erupted in applause and calls of congratulations. Everyone started drinking again and the festivities started again.

Some people came up and gave their congratulations in person. Legolas came up after most were done and shook hands with Theodred. "Congratulations, this is a true blessing from the Valar."

"Thank you Legolas." Aletha said. She stood on her toes and gave her friend a quick hug. Legolas stood to the side and Aragorn came up next.

"Your parents, especially your father, would be proud of you." Aragorn said quietly.

"Thank you." Aletha said quietly. "Thank you for everything." She gave another hug to her uncle before stepping back into Theodred's arms.


	23. Aragorn's Coronation

**A/N-**Hey everyone! So really I'm just saying hi. So… enjoy!

**NotAfraidToLive**- Yay! You were right! Thanks for the review still!

**Elphie89**- It has a few more chapters to go, somewhere around, 6 now. There are still a few more challenges they must overcome.

* * *

Theodred was dressed in his royal robes and was lazily sitting at his desk writing a letter back to Eothain. The two had been keeping a constant line of communication since Theodred had sent a letter relaying Aletha's condition and everything that had happened.

"What does Eothain have to say?" Aletha asked coming out of the bathroom. She had slipped on a light blue and silver dress on, but the back ties were still lazily hanging down her back.

"He's sent some men to the surrounding villages to help rebuild what the wild men destroyed. Lord Malik and Cowlin as still under house arrest, but Cowlin threw his daughter out when he learned she helped us."

"Theo, let her stay in the hall! She was not one of those who plotted against us and she helped us!"

"And she shall stay in the hall with us. Eothain also whishes to tell us that the remaining council has approved of our union."

"This is good news, a break when everything about the council has been bad news lately." Aletha said. She rubbed her hands over Theodred's chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can you help me tie up the back?" Aletha turned around and waited for Theodred to come up behind her. She was about to ask him again, but the calloused hands that she had come to know so well started to stroke the skin. Aletha gasped for her breath as the hands continued.

"You make getting dressed so… tempting." Theodred murmured in Aletha's ear.

"But it is something that has to happen. Hurry or we'll be late." Aletha said. Theodred tied the laces and kissed Aletha's shoulder before letting her go.

"I want to give you something. Think of it as a late wedding gift." Theodred said. Aletha's eyes followed him to where his clothes were. He took out a small satchel and gave it to Aletha. When Aletha opened the top she found a necklace lying in the depths. It was a horse heard carved from ivory on a leather chocker that had been smoothed down.

"Theo, it's beautiful."

"I made it from a piece of the tusk of the elophant that you brought down. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you." Theodred explained. He took the necklace and slipped it on Aletha's neck.

"I'm happy you found the time." Aletha gave Theodred a kiss before brushing her hair once more. "I believe it is time to go find our spot."

oOoOoOo

The day was bright and warm, a perfect setting for the coronation. Everyone was silent as Gandalf held the ceremony and placed the crown on Aragorn's head. As Aragorn gave his speech, Aletha felt tears coming to her eyes and grabbed Theodred's hand. Theodred gently squeezed back reassuring her. When Aragorn finished his song he walked through the throngs of people. He smiled at Aletha, Theodred, and their group before continuing on. Everyone watched as Legolas motioned towards the elves of Imladris and a dark haired elleth stepped forward.

"Is that her?" Eowyn asked.

Aletha smiled and nodded. "Her name is Arwen and she's Lord Elrond's daughter."

"She's beautiful." Eowyn concluded.

That night yet another feast was held. This time it was in honor of Aragorn's coronation as well as his engagement to Lady Arwen, which he announced at the beginning of the dinner. The new couple was making their rounds when they came upon the group from Rohan. Faramir was standing with Eowyn and Eomer had brought Lothiriel for everyone to meet. Aragorn introduced everyone to Arwen before talking to the men.

"I know Aletha is not of Rohan, but are both of you from the realm of the horse lords?" Arwen asked the two other women.

"I am a Shield Maiden of Rohan, but I'm being courted by lord Faramir of Gondor." Eowyn explained.

"I am from Dol Amorth, but I am with Lord Eomer currently." Lothiriel said.

"Arwen, Aragorn had said you were leaving. He was so sure of it. What happened?" Aletha asked.

"On my way to the sea, I had a vision. I saw my son and I knew I could not leave. I chose this life, the life that was with Aragorn." Arwen explained.

"Your father must be broken with the news."

"He is, but my brothers will probably stay with him. Anyways, let's talk about happier things. I hear the woman who said she'd never be tied down or married is indeed married, will be queen, and is pregnant."

"Legolas had almost the same reaction, but it was more of the fact that I had been living in a civilized place and that I was in a dress!"

"For you Aletha, that is a big change. Lady Eowyn, did you fight in the war since you are a shield maiden?" The conversation turned and for the rest of the night, the four women talked about everything and anything.

Eventually the men came back to claim their wives or intended for dances or more socializing. Theodred pulled Aletha to him and led her to the middle of the hall where couples were dancing. It took Aletha a few minutes to understand the steps, but she was soon following Theodred effortlessly.

Before the sun broke the horizon the party ended. People had been leaving for an hour or so already and it was clear the party was winding down. Theodred and Aletha remained in the hall with their friends until they were the last ones in the halls. The group laughed and said good morning as they departed into their separate rooms. The next day was spent recovering from the festivities the night before.


	24. Returning Home Once More

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So no reviews (which does make me a little sad), but I am still updating! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the sentencing had to be a chapter of its own. It will be another fast update. I promise. Ok, so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! (Review?)

Aragorn and Arwen's wedding took place another mouth after the coronation. Theodred knew Aletha wanted to stay for the wedding so they stayed, but planned on leaving a day or so later. Theodred wanted to make for Edoras before Aletha's pregnancy was too far along. Most of the men were going to be returning home with them as well so the party was going to be rather large.

The day the party left, tears of goodbye were shed between the women while the men shook hands. Aletha ode on a horse that Aragorn and Arwen gave her because Snowy was still in Edoras. The ride was uneventful for the most part. Aletha spent the days enjoying the scenery and listening to everything around her. The group ran into a few wild wargs, but the men attacked and took care of the animals quickly.

When they finally reached Edoras, many of the residents came out to see their King and his love. The party quickly turned their horses out in the stables. Aletha said a quick hello to Snowy who was eager to see her mistress. "I have a surprise for you. Snowy is expecting just as you are." Theodred said while Aletha was still with the mare.

"And who is the lucky stallion?"

"Anual, he'll forever be part of the family now." Theodred muttered only to receive a playful smack from his wife. "Come, it has been a long journey and you need to rest.:

"I need to rest? I believe we need to rest." Aletha said. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband.

"Yes, I meant that we should go rest."

"Theo?"

"Hm?"

"Just warning you now… don't mess with a pregnant woman."

"I will remember that." Theodred said. The couple walked back to the Golden hall, Aletha held tightly to Theodred's side.

"The couple and the rest of the soldiers rested for the rest of the day that they arrived. As Aletha slept, Theodred unwound himself from her and went in search of Eothain for an update. Theodred found his friend in the main hall with a cup of ale and some bread and cheese.

"Any news?" Theodred asked.

"No, Malik and Cowlin are still in their homes. Lady Calista was moved to Aletha's original room." Eothain explained.

"Good, go rest my friend. You did well looking over Edoras, thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Does Aletha know you are here?"

"No, I should get back to her. Tomorrow we decide Cowlin and Malik's punishment. I want you there."

"I will be there then."

"Thank you. Good night, my friend." Theodred left the room and went back to his. Aletha was still sleeping so Theodred slipped off his robe and got back in bed. He gently pulled Aletha to him and closed his eyes.

"If you think I didn't know you left you are not as aware of your surroundings as you used to be." Aletha said. She picked up her head and looked at Theodred. She stretched and wrapped her arms around Theodred's waist.

"I'm sorry love, but I wanted a report before the council meeting in the morning." Theodred apologized.

"Why is this council meeting important? You can usually wait."

"Tomorrow we sentence Cowlin and Malik."

"So soon?"

"They have been under house arrest since the night you were kidnapped."

"Was Calista with her father the whole time?"

"'For most of the time, but she has been moved to your old room."

"The one that connects these two?"

"No, your original one."

"Good." Aletha said. She put her head on Theodred's chest and traced paterns on Theo's arm. "Theo?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad to be home."

"Me too." Theodred kissed the top of Aletha's head before going back to sleep.


	25. Sentencing

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So we're almost done. There's only one more actual chapter and then two epilogue chapters. So I'm guessing that it will be over by next week. So enjoy!

**NotAfraidToLive**- Aw, I understand. Everyone gets busy! Thanks for reviewing though!

* * *

"Today we are here to decide the fate of the two men who put your Queen's life in danger!" Theodred said as he opened the council meeting. "Bring in Lord Colin and Lord Malik!" Eothain and Gamling walked in the two lords of Rohan. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Lord Malik growled.

"Not guilty!" Lord Cowlin said.

"We have evidence from two sources and many who suspect you."

"You bluff! You know we have only been good to you and your family. How could you distrust us so, after all of these years?" Malik said.

"You have served me and my farther well, yes, but how have you served your queen? You ignored or berated my mother when she was alive and you planned and paid for the kidnapping of my wife!" Theodred roared.

"You have no proof!" Cowlin yelled.

"I have no proof? I just told you I had 2 witnesses! Our first witness can not make it here today because his body is rotting in the forest as we speak. Your men told everything! How you hated Aletha and did not want her to take the throne next to me! He told me your plan. You paid him and his men to kidnap. Aletha and take her to the wizard who is locked in his tower. You were going to just hand her over and wash your hands of her. The men were paid to keep their silence, but most men will speak when faced with a sword."

"The man you speak of is dead, how do we know you are not making this up?" Cowlin asked.

"Of course you would question everything since it is your life on the line." Theodred answered. "Bring in the second witness!" The doors opened and Calista walked in with Aletha. Cowlin growled at his daughter, but she did not even twitch. They stopped before Theodred and Aletha gave her friend a hug before walking up and taking her place next to her husband. "Lady Calista, speak of what you know."

"My lord, while under house arrest my father was sending letters to Lord Malik and another man. He gave them to me to take to servants who would then give them to their intended. The letters told of the plan to have three men take Aletha and then keep her in Fanghorn until they sent word to take her to the wizard Sauroman.

"Do you still have these letters?"

"No my lord. I gave Malik the ones from my father and my father burned those send from Malik."

"Alright, thank you for your bavery Lady Calista." Theodred said. "Along with the man who made a fatal mistake and Lady Calista's testimony, many council members have come forward with their suspicions. Do you two have anything to say? Lord Malik, you can go first."

"My lord, I was just looking out for Rohan! Lady Calista has been educated for a life of royalty. She knows her boundaries and when she should or should not talk. Lady Aletha does not know how to be a queen. She is not even of Rohan blood!"

"My father…" Aletha started, finding her voice for the first time. "My father was part of the Rohirrim until he met my mother. After I was born and my mother died my father left. So I might not have been raised in Rohan, but I have Rohan blood flowing through my veins." After Aletha's speech Malik was silent and Theodred was beaming with pride.

"Lord Cowlin?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Very well, take them out while we deliberate." Eothain and Gamling nodded and led their prisoners out of the hall. "Council members, come with me." The remaining council members followed Theodred out of the hall. Aletha stayed in the hall and found a spot to sit next to Calista.

The council was out for half an hour and Aletha had gotten up and as standing at one of the windows. When the council returned Aletha returned to her spot next to Theodred. Theodred signaled for Gamling and Eothain to bring their prisoners back in. "You have been found guilty for planning and paying for the kidnapping of your Queen." Malik and Cowlin kept their faces emotionless. "The decision did not take long, your punishment took most of our time. We have decided that Aletha shall make the decision.

Aletha's head shot up and she gave her husband a questioning glance. "I will need time to think it so if I can have an hour?"

"Of course, we will have lunch while you decide on a punishment." Aletha thanked her husband and the council before walking out of the golden hall to the stables.

Snowy was in one of the pastures and came trotting up when she saw Aletha. "Come on girl, let's go for a quick walk." Snowy nodded her head and Aletha quickly walked over to the gate and walked in. Aletha found that Snowy was the best listener as she told the mare about the case and what had happened. Aletha stopped in the middle of the pasture and sat down to think of all of the different punishments she could possible bestow upon the two men. Snowy nuzzled Aletha's shoulder after about 15 minutes, breaking Aletha's trance. "I should be going back, thank you Snowy, for the walk and listening." Snowy's response was a quiet knicker and a nod of her head.

When Aletha entered the golden hall everyone was already there. She returned to her spot next to Theodred and waited for the hall to become quiet. "Your sentencing has been handed to me and it is no light mater. I have thought about all of the options. With the permission of the council I want you to do what you do best, helping Rohan." At the statement Theodred and the council gave Aletha a wary look while the accused looked up with renewed hope. "You are to be stripped of your titles and shall help Rohan by growing the foods we depend on. Your new title shall be that of farmers." Malik and Cowlin's jaws dropped and the council smiled.

"You are dismissed. Be happy you Queen is so lenient. I would have you killed it were my decision. Get a good night's rest gentlemen, for you start tomorrow."

Cowlin and Malik had started for the door when Cowlin stopped. "Calista, you are coming with me!" Cowlin growled.

"Cowlin, your daughter that is if she still wants to be your daughter, is still a lady of the court. She is not the one being punished." Aletha said. Calista gave her friend a thankful look while Cowlin growled and stormed out of the hall.

"This hearing is over. Everyone is dismissed!" Theodred said. The people of the hall started talking and milling about the room. Theodred quickly talked to the council before coming up behind Aletha and wrapping his arms around her. "You had me worried about your sentencing at first."

"I know, but I came through at the end."

"Why did you choose that punishment?"

"Well, Malik once told me he only wanted to look out for Rohan. For the most part we live off of those working under us. He can help by being a worker. I didn't want him near any horses so I decided that they could help with the food."

"How could they think you wouldn't be a good Queen? Just don't use that punishment a lot because we'd have too many farmers soon."

"Don't worry, I don't want to decide another person's fate. I'll give you that job." Aletha said before yawning.

"Very well, but anyways it is time for you to go to bed. You need to rest more because of the baby." Theodred led his wife out of the throne room and into their own.

"Theo, it's just after midday, it is not yet time for bed." Aletha said. She planted her feet so she wouldn't be put in the bed. Theodred sighed and wrapped Aletha in his arms. He bent down and kissed his wife as his hands started to untie the laces of her dress. When the dress slipped off Aletha, Theo picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You are evil, my love."

"I know, now rest. I can see it in your eyes that you are tired."

"Only if you stay until I am asleep."

"Of course." Theo pulled the covers up and over them before wrapping his arms around Aletha. He placed one hand on her stomach and rubbed it as Aletha's breathing evened out.


	26. Coronation and Arrival

**A/N-** Alright, so this is the last actual chapter. Only two more epilogues to go. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story!

**Elphie89**- Ah, I understand! Ya, this is a big vacation time too so that makes a lot of sense.

* * *

It had been a few weeks after Lord Malik's and Cowlin's sentencing and life was slowly falling back to being quiet. Lord Rowlins was made head of the council. His first action was to limit the council's meetings to three times a week unless it was an emergency. Theodred was relieved and spent the time he had to himself with Aletha.

"Rowlins wants to have a coronation soon." Theodred said. Today he had walked with Aletha to the stables so she could see her pregnant mare.

"At least I do not need to try and fit into my wedding dress." Aletha said. "Tell him we'll have it in three days at the next meeting."

"Why are you so anxious to have the coronation? You usually hate these formal and public events."

"I want to have the coronation before I become fat and have to hobble everywhere." Aletha said.

"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant." Theodred reassured. "I will tell Rowlin and the council tonight when we meet."

Theodred indeed told Rowlin the news that night and the next day Edoras was in a buzz. Everyone was helping with preparations and soon the golden hall was ready for the coronation of their queen. The morning of the coronation some of the maids who had helped Aletha get ready for her wedding ushered her out of the room and into the one she occupied after her secret wedding. Calista was among the women helping Aletha prepare, but she was supervising more than actually helping. The maids helped Aletha into a soft yellow dress.

Theodred stood next to Lord Rowlin awaiting Aletha's arrival. Every few seconds Theodred would glance at the door hoping they would open for Aletha. Eventually the doors did open and everyone gasped at the woman in fold who made her way down the isle. Rowlin smiled as Theodred left to meet Aletha halfway and walk her the rest of the way. As Rowlin gave his speech, Aletha's mind drifted off. Would she be a good queen? How would she run a civilized place when she grew up alone in the wilderness for the most part? She might not show it to everyone, but Malik's words about her had planted seeds of doubt in her head.

"You will do fine." Theodred's voice broke Aletha out of the haze of doubt that had clouded her mind. She looked at Theodred out of the corner of her eye and gave him a soft smile. He was dressed in robes of brown and gold, like the plains of Rohan. His old smaller crown had been set aside for their son, whenever he would come, and Theodred wore a crown identical to his father's.

Aletha's gaze traveled back to Rowlin as he picked up a smaller, more delicate and feminine version of Theodred's crown. "May your rule be long and prosperous." Rowlin finished. He placed the crown on Aletha's head and held his hand out to her so he could join her hand with Theodred's. "I present to you King Theodred and Queen Aletha!" The crowd cheered as the couple walked down the isle and into the dining room.

oOoOoOo

The King and Queen of Rohan slept quietly in their chambers on night after a long day of council meetings. Well, Theodred went to council as Aletha stayed in the room fussing about how fat she was. She was due within a week and couldn't wait to have the baby. She wanted to ride in the fields of Rohan, visit Fanghorn and Gondor, she even wouldn't mind going to council meetings if it meant getting out of the room. Theodred would often come in the evening to help her to dinner and find his wife gazing out over the golden fields. Aletha was abruptly shaken from her dreams of riding by pains in her stomach and moisture between her legs.

"Aletha? What's wrong?" Theodred asked as he slowly woke up. His arms had been wrapped right above Aletha's pregnant stomach, but was now falling over her stomach and into her lap.

"Baby…" Aletha gasped. Theo's eyes widened and he quickly got out of bed to find the midwife who had been overseeing the pregnancy. Aletha was in the middle of a contraction when Mia, the midwife and Theo came back. Aletha's knuckles were white as she gripped the sheet and her face was contorted in pain. "Theo!" she gasped as the pain released her.

"My lord, say goodbye for you need to leave for this. Send Calista in and she will get you when the babe is born." Mia instructed. Theo nodded, though the pain of separation was in his eyes already.

"I don't want you to go." Aletha whimpered, clinging onto her husband for dear life.

"And I do not want to, but I must. I will return to you as soon as I am allowed." Theo reassured. He kissed Aletha's head before leaving the room, Aletha whimpering the whole time.

Theo had quickly fetched Calista and on his journey back woke up Eothain or Gamling. It was either him waking them up or Aletha's screams each time a contraction hit. Soon Theodred was pacing in the hall waiting for news. His two friends were with him, waiting for news and making sure Theodred didn't do anything stupid. When Calista had come in she passed all three men and walked directly into the room.

"How long does it take?" Theodred groaned after only a few minutes.

"Sit down Theodred. You'll wear a hole into the floor and Aletha won't be happy." Theodred glared at Gamling, but took his friend's advice. After a close to an hour minutes there seemed to be more commotion in the bedroom. With one more scream from Aletha the room went silent. Within a few seconds a baby's screams carried through the door, making Theodred shoot up. Before he reached the door, Calista stepped out with a large smile.

"Your wife wishes you to meet your son." She said. Calista stepped aside as Theodred rushed pass her.

Aletha was holding a small bundle close to her chest. She didn't realize Theodred had come in until he sat down beside her. "Theo, I'd like you to meet your son." Aletha said.

"You gave me a son!" Theo exclaimed quietly. "What should we name him?"

"I do not know, but I was thinking about naming him after your father." Aletha suggested.

"I am sure my father would have been honored. Baby Theoden looks tired and so does his mother."

"I'm sure we are, as well as hungry." Aletha pulled her son to a free breast and let baby Theoden latch on and suckle. When the baby was done, Aletha burped him as Mia had instructed her to do. Theo picked up his son for the first time and walked him to his crib. Theoden was already asleep as his father lowered him to the blankets.

"You need a bath and then more rest." Theodred said as he turned to Aletha. "Come, I will help you." Theo picked his wife up and helped her bathe. When they reentered their chambers they found their bed freshly made with new sheets. The couple fell asleep with their son a few feet away sleeping peacefully.


	27. Epilogue Dream of What You Have

**A/N-** Well the story is done, but there's still a 2 part epilogue. So, here's the first part… enjoy!

* * *

"Uncle Gamling! Will you take me riding today?" A six year old baby Theoden, known has his friends and family, asked his favorite uncle.

"Not today. The King of Gondor is arriving today and you need to be here to greet him and his family. You should be getting ready right now, not worrying about going riding." Gamling lectured. Theo rolled his eyes, then left to find someone else to go riding with.

"Theoden! You should be getting ready." Aletha said when she finally found her son. She was holding her two year old daughter on her hip.

"But Mama! I wanna go riding!" Theo explained.

"You can go riding with your father tomorrow." Aletha said.

"Really? Papa said he'd come? He hasn't ridden his horse in a few days either…" Aletha's son said. "He told me that you shouldn't leave your horse unridden for more than a few days and today will be the third!"

"You shall listen to your mother, Theo." Theodred said, coming up behind his son. His picked up the young boy and smiled as his son laughed. "When you start gaining your own responsibilities as a prince, you may not ride for many days."

"Ok, but will you really ride with me tomorrow?" Theo asked as he hugged his father's neck.

"Of course."

"You promise? We'll go out tomorrow?" Theo asked.

"You have my word. Now go get ready to meet our guests."

"Yes Papa." Theoden squeezed his father's neck before he was set down. He ran off to get a bath and fresh clothes.

"He's going to get used to getting compromises every time he wants something and is told no. Not the best quality for a prince." Aletha said as she walked with her husband to the main hall where they would receive Aragorn and his family.

"Would you rather have me allow him to get everything he asked for?" Aletha glared at her husband. "Compromises will be needed when he take son the title of the Prince of Rohan. Anyway, I have my queen and princess to spoil." Theodred said. He wrapped both women in his arms and kissed his daughter on her cheek before giving his wife a proper kiss.

"It was those kind of kisses that created both of your children." Aletha mumbled.

"So that's all I need to give you to spoil you? Kisses?" Theodred teased against Aletha's lips.

"You already spoil us." Aletha said with a smile. With one more kiss Theodred stood up straighter and waited for his guests. Knowing they would not be here for minutes still, Theodred turned his attention to his daughter.

"And how is my little Princess?" Theodred asked his daughter.

"Good!" Anna replied happily. She reached her arms out and called out to her dad. Aletha gingerly handed her daughter to Theodred, welcoming the relief on her arms and hips. Theodred spun his daughter around like he had done with son, and making her giggle. A horn interrupted the playful atmosphere that had encircled the family.

"They're here!" Aletha exclaimed happily.

"So they are. Come, let us go great our guests outside." Theodred said. He held his daughter against him with one hand and led Aletha with the second. They greeted Aragorn right in front of the door as he too led his family up the stairs.

"Taking care of the children now?" Aragorn laughed as he greeted Theodred. Aragorn only had one hand occupied. His wife was holding his hand as well as their second child.

"Aye, and loving every minute of it." Theodred beamed.

"How was your trip?" Aletha asked.

"It was good. The kids slept most of the way." Arwen answered. "We picked up a few weary travelers along the way. I hope you don't mind."

"And who would these weary travelers be?" Theodred asked.

"We were hoping we could rest here for a little bit." A voice said from behind the King of Gondor's family. Legolas and Gimli stepped out, both with smiles. Aletha gasped and gave both a hug since she was now child free.

"Daddy, who is that?" Anna asked. Legolas heard with his impeccable hearing and walked over to the small child in Theodred's arms.

"I am Legolas and this is Gimli." Legolas introduced.

"You're an elf!" Anna's eyes went wide at the sight of Legolas' ears. "Moma tells me stories about elves before bed!"

"She does, does she?" Legolas asked. He looked over at Aletha who shrugged.

"Does she tell you stories of the dwarves?" Gimli asked. Anna shook her head no and Gimli sputtered and gasped. "Well, we'll have to remedy that soon!"

"Gimli, I never spent any time with the dwarves, like I did with the elves."

"You spent time with me and I'm sure you heard plenty of my stories." Gimli said.

"You can tell her one tonight." Aletha said. "Come, I will show you all to your rooms. You must want to rest and freshen up before dinner."

"Aletha, where is your son? I've heard so much of him and yet I only see your daughter." Legolas asked.

"Don't worry, Legolas, your Elvin eyes aren't hiding anything from you. Theoden was trying to go riding today and wouldn't get changed. He will be joining us for dinner though." Theodred said.

"I wasn't so worried about my eyes becoming dark." Legolas laughed. "Just if he was playing tricks. Aragorn has told me he has been known to play pranks before."

"That he has, but you are safe, at least for now." Theodred laughed.

Aletha had shown everyone to their rooms and was talking to Arwen before finding Theodred again. Arwen's son, who was about 5 months younger than Theoden, tugged on Arwen's skirts. Arwen bent down to hear what her own son needed. "Aletha, is Theoden ready? Or at least shall he be making his appearance soon?"

"He will be at dinner. I believe his father is talking to him now." Aletha explained. She said her goodbyes and returned to her room where Theodred was laying on the bed with Anna curled next to him. "My love, we do not have much time before dinner. I thought you were talking to Theo?"

"I did. He understands that he must wait and that he cannot do everything when he wants to. He is a smart boy, my love, he knew what I was going to say before I said it."

"That's because it seems like the two of you share the same brain most of the time." Aletha said with a smile. She bent down and kissed her husband as she sat on his other side from their daughter.

"We do have a few hours before dinner." Theodred said suggestively. His hand wandered up Aletha's back and started drawing small patterns over the fabric that barred him from her skin.

"We have two and your daughter is sleeping." Aletha replied.

"Then we have an hour to sleep along with her." Theodred pulled on the back of Aletha's dress so she was lying next to him. She shifted a bit so she was more comfortable in the small nook and so her head could easily rest on Theodred's shoulder. "Go to sleep."

"But what should I dream of? I have everything I could ever want."

"Then dream of what you have." Theodred replied. He pressed a gently kiss to Aletha's lips before falling back and falling asleep with the two most important women of his life next to him.


	28. Epilogue: The Next Generation

**A/N**- Ok everyone, this story is finally over! It took me a while, ok a quite a long time, but I have finished it! I want to say thank you to everyone who read the story and to my reviewers. I hope everyone enjoyed the story!

* * *

It was a sad day in Aletha's eyes. Her son had turned 17 four days ago and now he was leaving with the Rohirrim. Theoden had grown up so much that Aletha couldn't believe it. He was so much like his father as well. Theoden's favorite thing other than riding and raining was to sit in at council meeting. Aletha still didn't understand why he enjoyed it, but he did.

"Momma, Theo's almost ready to leave." Anna said. She was now 13 and was her mother's constant companion. Aletha had insisted that Anna should become a Shield Maiden and it had taken a few weeks for Theodred to agree. Aletha had also insisted that she should train her daughter, not any of the Rohirrim. Theodred had instantly agreed to that part. So Aletha had started training her daughter two years ago and now Anna was almost as good as her, and quickly catching her brother's skill level.

"Thank you for letting me know. Come, let's go see your brother off." Aletha held her hand to her daughter and walked out to the main hall. Theodred was talking to his son and giving him a few pointers.

"Momma, Don't be sad. I'll be home sooner than you know." Theo said when he saw his mother coming with his sister.

"I know. I'm just being a mother." Aletha said. "Fury will be good to you. He is like his mother strong and loyal." Theoden had been given Snowy's second son, Fury, when he was born. He was 9 when Fury was born and helped raise the colt. His father had helped him break the colt. Now the two were almost inseparable. Ana had a filly as well, but she was born of her father's stallion and another mare.

"Come, he Rohirrim won't wait for you." Theodred said. He led his son out of the stables where the Rohirrim where getting ready. Anna said hello to her filly as she walked past.

"Get your mare ready. Don't tell your father, but when they leave you ride out behind them." Aletha plotted. Her daughter grinned and followed her mother's suggestion.

The Rohirrim were soon ready and awaiting their new captain, Leo, to give them the signal to go. Theo wanted to work his way up the ranks and to earn the respect rightfully; he didn't want to use his title to get it. As Leo gave the signal, Ana slipped away from her parents and jumped on her mare. She ran out after the Rohirrim with her father shouting behind her. The group saw her, but did not stop. Anna stopped before she knew her parents would lose sight of her. She watched as her brother and his comrades disappeared beyond the horizon before heading home.

Meanwhile Theodred could not hide his surprise as his daughter chased after the Rohirrim. "This is your doing, isn't it?" Theodred playfully growled into Aletha's years after he was finished yelling at his daughter.

"I don not know what you're talking about." Aletha answered with a grin. Theodred just smiled back down at her and led her inside.

oOoOoOo

It soon became a tradition that Anna would follow the Rohirrim out until she knew that she had to stop. The tradition went on for years until Ana approached her fater about joining the ranks of the Rohirrim. Theodred had at first said no and Aletha tired to stay out of the decision, knowing that this was between Anna and her father. She would listen to Theodred talk about the idea. Every night Aletha would talk to Theodred about both sides without giving a direct yes or no answer. Eventually Theodred allowed Anna to go on a short round with the Rohirrim, but only after talking to Theoden and Leo. Anna was to be watched at all times, especially since she had her mother's adventurous spirit.

The day Anna was to leave Aletha gave her daughter her old bow and arrow as well as a new dagger. "Show them that being a woman means nothing when it comes to fighting."

"Of course." Anna promised. She strapped the new weapons to her body and set out for the stables with her mother. Theodred gave his princess a few pointers about riding with the Rohirrim. When he as done he watched his daughter ready her mare next to her brother. Already, Theoden was looking out for his little sister and they had yet to leave.

"Both of them are gone now." Aletha whispered as her son and daughter leave with the other soldiers.

"Aye, but as always, they will always come back." Theodred assured.


End file.
